From Repair to Despair
by The Spy of Stories
Summary: When Sunset Shimmer is having a large crisis with her computer, she and her friends decide to call the most successful repair shop in town for help. However, instead of pros, they unwittingly get some of the most funny and incompetent men in the world: the Three Stooges (Moe, Larry, & Curly)! What happens when these two groups come together? Well, let's find out, shall we?
1. The Equestria Girls Beginning

It is a peaceful day in the human world version of Equestria. A world where, instead of mystical creatures such as ponies, griffins, zebras, and dragons reside, it is their human or animal selves that live in the world they call home.

This world is also the home of seven teenage girls who are magical heroes that protect the world from magical chaos and evil villains: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Oh yeah, and let's not forget their talking canine sidekick: Spike.

Yes sir. Today is starting out peacefully. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there are even some dogs chasing a squirrel up a tree.

Everything is quiet, until...

"UUUUUUUUUUGGHH!" someone screams angrily.

That scream of anger is so loud, it's enough to make the dogs abandon their squirrel chasing, and the birds cut their singing practice short.

Who'd make a scream that would ruin such a beautiful day as this?!

Well, let's find out.

* * *

The scream has come from inside of a house, where a frustrated girl seems to be having some kind of trouble. She's Sunset Shimmer, and it looks like she's having some trouble with her computer, as when she tries to type something in, she keeps getting a message saying, "Sorry. Your request is invalid."

"Oh! Come on! Why won't you work?!" Sunset Shimmer yells at the computer.

She feels very agitated. Ever since last night, her computer hasn't been processing anything she typed. She's also stuck on the same page, unable to move to the next part. She's been trying to use it so that she can complete her history test for school, but so far, her computer is preventing her from finishing, even while she's so close. When it happened last night, she at first thought that everything would be alright in the morning. But she thought wrong. Now, she has been sitting here for what felt like an hour, and still her computer won't work.

As a last resort, she repeatedly types the letter 'g' out of frustration. Then, a slight miracle happens when a large number of the letter she is typing appears on the screen. She gasps when seeing that finally, her computer is giving off some activity. She smiles, knowing that her computer is finally working, and relaxes in her chair with her hands behind her head, even though the letter 'g' kept coming on the screen.

But suddenly, her computer does another thing that's extremely unexpecting. Her computer screen all of a sudden turns a bright green. The light of the color is bright enough to shine around her room, but not enough to make her cover her eyes or squint.

"Huh? What the heck?" Sunset Shimmer says in confusion at the sight.

Then, without warning, the computer shuts itself down, with the screen ending with a little light green dot before it disappears, leaving a light dinging sound before it becomes completely black.

That means...her computer has stopped working!

Sunset is dumbfounded. Her mouth agape from the events that just transpired.

Unable to know what to do now, the best she can think of is to shake her computer to try getting it to work again.

"Oh no no no! Come on, please don't quit on me now! Please!" Sunset shouts while desperately shaking her computer.

Finally, with a head slam on her desk, Sunset gives up on her fruitless efforts to bring her computer back to life.

What is she going to do now?! Her history test is due on Friday and she has a lot to do in order to pass?! Who can help her with such a thing like this? Who can she turn to?

Then, a thought hits her, and when it does a smile comes on because she just figured out who she can turn to for help and guidance.

"Of course," Sunset says to herself, "I'll call my friends. I'm sure they can help me with my problem."

Right away, she picks up her cell phone from her pocket, and texts each and every one of the friends she has. Help is on the way.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Sunset is outside on her lawn, anxiously waiting for her friends to come after texting them to come over right away. As she waits, she is tapping her right foot on the ground, her fingers are twitching uncomfortably, and she bites her lip as she keeps waiting for the rest of the gang, everything being because of anxiety from the events that have happened with her computer this morning.

"Oh, where are they? I hope they got my text." Sunset anxiously says to herself as she looks at her phone again.

"We did, Sunset!" a high-pitched and bubbly voice suddenly says from beside her.

"Huh?"

To see where the voice has come from, Sunset turns around to find the smiling face of a girl beside her.

"Ah!" she screams before jumping in fright.

She's immediately surprised. One of her friends is here already, and without her even knowing it too. It's Pinkie Pie. Now normally, Pinkie popping out of nowhere is really not shocking to her, but, what really surprises Sunset is that she's upside down, and off the ground too.

"Hey Sunset," Pinkie greets with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Pinkie," Sunset greets back, "H-How are you-"

"Upside down!" Pinkie says for her with a giggle, "It's all thanks to my Super-Duper Flying Party Machine, for when I want to get to my friends or a party I'm throwing super-duper fast."

Sunset looks above Pinkie to see what she's talking about, and finds that Pinkie is telling the truth. She is using a flying machine that looks like a cupcake, using the landing bars to hang with her feet.

With no problem, Pinkie uses her feet to swing up in the air, and land on the seat of her flying machine. She presses a small yellow button that commands the machine to land on the ground and stop working. After that, she gets off of the seat of her machine.

"I was only trying it out really, so the others aren't far behind," Pinkie tells Sunset.

"Sunset!" another voice calls out.

Turning their attention to the direction of the voice, Sunset and Pinkie spot Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy quickly heading their way, all of them coming at Sunset's request of needing help immediately.

"We came as quickly as we could," Twilight told Susnet.

"Whatever is the matter, darling?" Rarity asks with concern. "Are you having a dress problem?"

"Is Ray not feeling well?" Fluttershy asks with worry.

"Is there something from Equestria that needs to be taken out?" Rainbow Dash asks with concern.

"Do you have a squirrel problem?" Spike asks while wagging his tail.

"Do you need frosting for your cupcakes?!" Pinkie asks with an anxious gasp.

Sunset's friends (save Applejack) start to talk at the same time, each wanting to know what it is that Sunset needs them for. Much to Sunset's fears, she can't understand a word that they're saying. But lucky for everyone, Applejack decides to calm things down by getting everyone's attention.

"Now hold on ya'll," she says.

With that, everyone turns their heads in attention.

Applejack walks up to Sunset, and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sunset. What's wrong? Whatever it is we're here for ya," Applejack assures.

Sunset sighs, glad that Applejack has asked the right question for the situation.

"It's hard to tell you all about it in words," Sunset told them, "But come inside and I'll show you why I called you all to come over here."

She motions for them to follow her into her house, and they all follow.

* * *

 _A minute later…_

"Well, here it is. The reason I called you all here, and the problem I'm having," Sunset says while showing her friends the computer.

Her friends look at the computer that she is showing them. But the moment they look at it, the more confused each of them become, as they don't know what the problem is concerning a large piece of technology like that. Especially since it looks like nothing is wrong.

For a moment, none of them really know what to say, until Rarity is the first to break the ice.

"Um, Sunset, not to be too blunt or anything, but…"

"What's wrong with that there computer, exactly?" Applejack interrupts.

Sunset is silent for a moment before answering. To her, telling them what she's showing them will be very painful, but, it's the least she can do.

"I don't know exactly what's wrong with it, but, all I can say is that it's broken." she tells them.

"Broken? Why is it broken?" Fluttershy asks.

"Last night, I was trying to complete my history test for school this Friday. But when I tried to use it, it literally didn't cooperate with me at all. It wouldn't work right. So, I decided to wait until this morning to work on my homework since I thought it would be okay by now."

"I take it waiting until morning didn't work, then. Huh?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No. It didn't. All morning, it hasn't been taking any of my commands or my requests. It wouldn't even do any kind of activity to help me complete my test. But the worst part is, it suddenly blacked out after the screen turned bright green, and it won't turn back on."

While she says that, her frustration about her computer becomes apparent to her friends, as they can see the stress that is building up on her face. But Sunset composes herself by taking a deep breath, her signs of stress disappearing as she breathes.

"So that's why I called you all here," she tells them, "I need your help. I don't know how I can fix it and I really want to complete my homework."

"Sunset, of course we'll help you," Rarity tells her, "But, don't you have a laptop or something that you can use instead?"

"I do. I normally use it for when I'm out of the house or if there's a situation like this one here. But, I want to see if this computer can be fixed before doing that."

"Ah, well, that's certainly understandable."

"Twilight. You're an expert on computers and all that kinda stuff, right?" Applejack asked.

"Of course." Twilight responds.

"Can you fix it?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. This computer is one of the very old versions that was made years ago and went out of stock because of the current versions. I know a lot about laptops and all sorts of present technology, but not ones like these."

"Aw come on, Twilight," Spike says, "I'm sure this computer is no different than the one at your house."

As soon as he says that, Spike goes over to the back of the computer to investigate it in order to see if anything back there is the cause of Sunset's problems. He starts to mess with some wires to see if that would help get the computer back into shape, much to the concern of the girls. He tangles some wires with his paws, and also grabs one of them with his mouth before speaking with his mouth full.

"I mean, really, all you gotta do is just do a little this and that around here, and..."

But before he can finish his sentence, the wires in his mouth shock him with electricity, causing him to shake all over while making noises, and the electricity to shine on his fur.

The commotion causes the girls to rush straight to where Spike is and gape in shock with their eyes wide. When they see what is happening to him, they're straight out frightened for his safety. They keep watching until finally the electricity stops and Spike plops on his belly onto the ground with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Spike!" Twilight shouts with worry.

Right away, Twilight picks her dog up off of the ground and cradles him like a baby. The rest of the girls gather around, hoping that nothing extremely awful happened to him.

"Spikey-Wikey! Are you alright?!" Rarity shouts with concern.

When there is almost no response from the dog, Rarity leans closer to him, and pets his belly to see if that can give any kind of reaction from him. A reaction comes when one of his back legs twitches at the feeling of being petted.

Spike shakes his head to come back to reality, and blinks like he has just taken a nap. When his eyes clear of any kind of blur obscuring his vision, he finds himself looking into the eyes and face of Rarity, his heart skipping a beat and his tail wagging because he has never seen Rarity this close like this.

"Are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"It's okay, Rarity. I'm alright." He responds to her.

Spike's eyes form into hearts, revealing that he is now very love struck by Rarity.

Rarity and the others smile, knowing now that Spike is okay. But the attention of everyone is drawn back to the computer, and their smiles disappear.

"Now I definitely know I can't fix it." Twilight says.

"That's understandable." Rainbow speaks up.

"Then what are we going to do? How can my computer be fixed if neither of us can fix it ourselves?" Sunset Shimmer asks.

"Um, I think I may have-" Fluttershy softly speaks.

"Obviously we're going to need an expert on these kind of doohickies to help us." Applejack interrupts.

"Yes, we do, and I-" Fluttershy says softly.

"But who are we going to find? We really don't know anyone who can help us, and we don't have any connections either." Rarity interrupts.

"Which is why I think I know-" Fluttershy says quietly.

"Oh! Oh! I know someone! I know someone!" Pinkie shouts.

When Pinkie says that, everyone's attention immediately directs to her. Even Fluttershy's attention despite trying to say something to her friends.

"Really, Pinkie? Who?" Sunset asks.

Hearing Sunset's question, Pinkie puts her hand inside her poofy hair, and digs into it as if she is looking for something. She smiles with her mouth agape when she finds what she's looking for. She pulls it out to show everyone what it is. It's a white business card that contains a phone number and company name. Seeing the card, Sunset walks over to Pinkie to get a closer look, and Pinkie hands it to her so that she can look for herself.

"Quick Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc.," she reads, "Where did you get this, Pinkie?"

"Weeeeeell. A while back, while my granny was visiting my place, my Dad was trying to fix my house's wire compartment because all week and every night at 8 p.m, the power would for some reason go out for a short time. But he couldn't fix it himself, soooo, my granny gave him this card to call Mr. Quick-Fix for help, and he sent someone down right away." Pinkie told them.

Everyone else, except for Fluttershy, blinks in response to what Pinkie has just told them, deeply fascinated by the fact that she knows someone who can help. Fluttershy just looks away for a little bit while speaking softly about something to herself.

"That's who I was going to suggest."

No one else is paying attention to her of course.

"What happened after that, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well, after the repair guy fixed the compartment, everything went back to normal, and we got to make tons of rock soup after that. Quick-Fix's repair shop really helped us out, and they never fail in a task."

Everyone is astonished. They never thought that Pinkie would have a business card to a place that's so successful, and that the computer could be fixed with no problem.

"Wow. Pinkie, you're a genius," Sunset thanks her with a smile.

"Thanks," she responds, "Wait? Don't geniuses normally wear hats or glasses?"

In response to Pinkie's question, the other girls laugh at how funny the question is and Pinkie asking that.

"Okay, so with Mr. Quick-Fix in mind, all we gotta do now is call him, ask him to send somebody down to fix this broken-down dinosaur here, and he'll send someone here to help us." Rainbow Dash says.

"Dash is right. It's not like we have a choice anyway since his company is the only one we have a connection to." Applejack says.

Sunset smiles at the plan that is building up around them, especially with Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack being the first to build it.

"It's the perfect plan. His company obviously has professionals, and that's what we need for my computer problem." Sunset says.

"I second the motion." Rarity says with her hand raised.

"Me too." Fluttershy says in a clear voice.

"I'm not sure if dogs can vote or have a say in these kind of situations, but, I'm definitely up for that solution." Spike says, before he scratches his ear.

All attention is turned to Twilight, who has yet to say anything in agreement or disagreement about hiring someone from Quick-Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc.

Twilight takes a moment to think about the solution that everyone else is agreeing with so far. Using a calculator to calculate the probability of the flaws and mends of it all, she deducts that it is the most ideal idea that they have. She smiles, knowing that their solution cannot fail.

"According to my calculations, the current notion that we have come up with just now is the best one we have and can do without a problem. So I say, let's go for it."

The other girls cheer, knowing that Twilight is also in agreement on how to go about their computer problem, and that everyone is on the same page.

"So we're all in agreement then. We call Quick-Fix and he'll send someone to my house to help us out." Sunset says.

"Right!" the others shout in response.

But talking no longer becomes the only sound in the room. Out of nowhere, a loud growling sound comes out of nowhere. It's coming from each of the girls' stomachs, and they take notice of that right away. Spike's stomach growls as well. Apparently all the excitement has made them hungry. It doesn't take long for everyone's stomachs to stop growling.

"Uh, how about we grab a bite to eat first?" Spike asked.

Everyone looks at each other, realizing that they each need some lunch before they ever get started on calling the repairman.

"Come on, let's go grab some lunch. I have plenty of food downstairs." Sunset says.

"Good idea. Can't call them on an empty stomach." Applejack agrees.

"Yay." the others agree.

And with that, everyone goes downstairs to grab some grub. But little do they know, that there is going to be more than a broken computer heading their way.


	2. The Three Stooges Beginning

Inside a flat-roofed medium-sized building known as Quick Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc., there are three short and funny-looking white-skinned men in the back room of the building who seem to be up to something with a light bulb.

The one on the ladder, who is twisting a burned out light bulb, has a black, sugar bowl haircut. The other person standing next to the ladder on the ground, who is obviously waiting for the light bulb to be handed to him, has brown, curly hair. The third one, who seems to be digging through a pile of light bulbs while listening to some music, has no hair at all.

"Here, Larry. Take this light bulb somewhere where all the duds go," the black-haired man orders the curly-haired man after handing him the light bulb.

"But Moe, where do you want me to put it?" the curly-haired man named Larry asks dumbly.

After Larry says that, the black-haired man named Moe looks at him, irritated by Larry's question and the fact he doesn't know what to do with the light bulb.

"In the garbage you nitwit," he says to him, before kicking him in the stomach.

Larry painfully grunts from the kick he receives from Moe.

Suddenly, and without warning, the two men hear a sound like some glass just broke into pieces. They look over to see that for some reason, the bald man is looking at a light bulb like he's deeply inspecting it. But then, he throws the light bulb away, making it smash after colliding against the wall.

"On second thought, give it back to me," Moe orders Larry.

As ordered, Larry hands back the old light bulb to Moe.

Moe comes down from the ladder, and starts walking toward the bald man, while Larry just stands by and watches. He knows what Moe is going to do.

While Moe is coming, the bald man once again inspects another light bulb. Unsatisfied with this one, he throws the perfectly good light bulb away. Only this time, without a thought, the direction he throws it is to Moe. It hits Moe on the head, breaking into pieces after colliding, and making Moe get dazed for a moment. Now, Moe is really mad.

Pretty soon, while the bald man is inspecting another light bulb, Moe arrives to where the bald man is. Before the bald man can throw another light bulb away, Moe decides to get his attention.

"Hey, Curly," Moe says, after roughly tapping his shoulder.

But the bald man named Curly doesn't respond. He can't hear him because of the music, and he's so focused on his light bulb inspecting he doesn't even know Moe is behind him.

Deciding he has had enough, Moe grabs Curly's headphones from both sides, pulls them apart and lets them go! It makes them smack onto Curly's head and ears.

"Ow!" Curly says because of the effects of the smack.

He takes off his headphones, turns his head around, and sees Moe behind him, with an annoyed look on his face. His ear is grabbed by Moe like a mother would to discipline her child, much to his pain, and is lifted up to his full standing position.

"What are you doing?" Moe asks, still annoyed by what he just saw.

"I was just inspecting the light bulbs for dirty spots, Moe," Curly explains.

"What for?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Give light and people will find the way'?"

"Yay. What about it?"

"Well I figured, if I found a good clean light bulb, it could light the way better for us,"

"Oh," Moe says before, until he realizes how ridiculous that is, "Well what's the idea of throwing light bulbs away and breaking them?"

"They weren't the right ones," Curly says to him plainly.

"Well have you ever felt a light bulb hit your head before?"

"No,"

"Well you're going to now," Moe says, before he smashes the old light bulb onto Curly's head.

"OOH! OOH! OOH!" Curly yells in pain.

"Now grab another light bulb and come put it up without breaking it," Moe orders Curly.

"Hmmmm!" Curly says back to him.

Irritated by Moe, he waves his hand side-to-side in front of Moe's face, making his head spin while following the hand. He shakes his hand up and down, moves it up, and swings it down. Every movement with his hand causes Moe's head to follow.

"Nyuck! Nyuck! Nyuck!" Curly laughs in satisfaction.

But his triumph is short-lived when Moe uses two of his fingers to poke him in the eyes, making him yelp with pain.

"Come on," Moe says before he grabs Curly by the ear again.

Moe arrives back at the ladder with the grabbed-by-the-ear Curly in tow. After arriving, he lets go of Curly's ear, and decides to talk to his two comrades.

"Now listen you mugs, we were lucky to get this job without gettin' fired afterwards, so no more of this nonsense you guys are doing," Moe says to Larry and Curly.

"I'm still disgusted about how we got this job in the first place." Larry says in disgust.

"Yay. One small lie was what got us here in the first place, and it was your fault for making the lie. You told the guy we were great at repairing." Curly points out to Moe.

"Well don't look at me, you weren't being much of a saint either. 'Three of the best repairman ever to do a repair'. I oughta bat your eyes out for saying that to the boss," Moe reminds Curly in an irritated way.

Curly in turn gets irritated by Moe for reminding him of that.

"Don't get excited Puddin' head, you know he's right," Larry says to Curly's face.

"And you," Moe says, before grabbing Larry by the hair and taking him away from Curly, "you had to make the lie bigger at the last minute,"

"Yay, well we really did fix that bell at the old church you know," Larry says in defense of himself.

"By causing it to fall on the head of a priest thinking it had a doughnut remover on it," Moe reminds him.

Moe slaps Larry in the face, the slap causing him to put his hand at the spot where it hurt. When Curly sees this, he begins to 'nyuck' chuckle to himself because of what he is seeing. When Moe hears Curly chuckle, he turns his head to the side to face Curly, and uses a balled up hand to knock Curly on the forehead, causing him to put all two of his hands at where it hurt just like Larry is doing.

"Listen. We have a job now right?" Moe asks them.

"Yay," Larry and Curly respond at the same time.

"As repairman, we can earn enough money to pay the land lady at our apartment, right?" Moe says to lift their spirits.

"Yay, and keep from having to sleep on the sidewalk," Larry says in agreement.

"And have plenty of food and drinks to keep from turning to bones," Curly says, also in agreement.

"Right. So what do you say? You wanna be repairman?" Moe asks Larry and Curly.

"Yay!" Larry and Curly respond with high spirits.

"Then lets get the light bulb to light up. Come on." Moe orders with sudden irritation again.

Moe slaps Curly's head to get Curly to put the bulb back on. The slap is much to Curly's annoyance, but it gets him to climb up the ladder to put up the new light bulb.

* * *

While the Stooges work on their light bulb problem in the back, a man in the front office searches through his mail for something.

This man has light blue skin, bright red, businessman-like hair, and green eyes. He is none other than Mr. Quick-Fix himself, and it looks like he's looking for something that will make his day. Money most likely.

"Bills. Bills. Bills. Nothing but bills," he says disdain, "People these days must be buying their own tools. How can a repairman like me earn some bucks when people don't send-"

He doesn't finish his sentence, because he finally finds something he has been looking for: A $75 check from one of his customers.

"Yaahoooooo!" he shouts happily.

He jumps up onto his table, and(much to the weirding out of our readers)kisses his check like it is all that matters to him at the moment.

"Quick-Fix, you'll be the richest man in town one day," Quick-Fix brags to himself.

When he is done taking another few seconds just to look at what he has in his hands, he jumps off of his table, and opens a drawer to his desk, bringing out a small safe with a combination lock on it. Using a combination he made himself, he opens it up, and puts the check inside of it for safekeeping. After closing the safe, he sits back down on his chair, putting his feet on the table and crossing them over one another.

But his moment of triumph will be short-lived.

* * *

After Curly finishes climbing the ladder, he screws the new light bulb he found in the pile onto the light cord without any hindrance or mishap. But when he finishes screwing it, he looks around where he's standing and starts to remember one thing: he's afraid of heights!

"NYAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" he screams, before he falls down forward with the ladder.

CRASH!

* * *

The commotion is enough to startle Mr. Quick-Fix, making him fall off his chair and on the ground, the impact being enough to shake a glass of water he has on his desk, and cause it to be knocked over and spill on his floor. The water lands on a newly-imported rug.

When Quick-Fix sees what just happened, it doesn't take him long to become as angry as a bull. He clenches his teeth in anger from what happened to his rug, especially since he knows who is responsible for the noise.

"Those air-headed idiots!" he shouts to himself.

Without a problem, he gets up from his chair and marches straight to the door that lead to the back room of his repair shop, where he is going to see three certain men that he hired not too long ago.

* * *

In the back, Moe and Larry of course see the whole thing and walk right over to Curly to pick him up by the arms. When they get him up, well, they give him quite a talking to.

"What's the matter with you?! Why did you fall off like that?!" Moe angrily questions.

"I couldn't help it, I'm afraid of heights!" Curly responds.

"Well, why didn't you say so before climbing up?!" Larry asks.

"I forgot that I was!" Curly responds again.

"Oh, you did, eh?" Moe says to him.

Moe hit Curly in the stomach, causing him to bend over and put his arms to his stomach because of the pain, and knocks him on top of the head, making him bend straight back up, and yell in pain while his hands are on his head.

While Curly has his hands to his head, Larry hits him in the stomach just like Moe has done before.

"Hey, butt outta this." Moe says to Larry, before he slaps him on the forehead.

"OOH!" Larry yells, "Hey, what's the idea?!"

Curly gets himself straight up from bending over, gives Moe an angry look, and belly bumps Moe, belly to belly.

Curly turns around with a spin, facing himself away from Moe. But that turns out to be a bad a idea when Moe knocks the back of his head with his fist, and makes him stumble forward on to Larry, forehead bumping against forehead.

As the Stooges argue and yell at each other, Mr. Quick-Fix walks in and sees what his three new employees are doing. He frowns in irritation, and his mouth gets cross at what he's seeing before him. He walks right over to them while they're distracted, coming close behind their backs. He does the one thing he thought of to get the attention of his workers: bonk their heads together with a mighty push.

"OOMPH!" the Stooges yell from the impact.

Rubbing their heads, they turn around to find their boss right behind them, with that angry expression of his, much to their nervousness.

"What's going on here?!" Mr. Quick-Fix yells.

"We're sorry, Boss." Larry desperately tells him.

"We just had an accident during our practice." Moe desperately tells his boss.

"Practice?!"

"Yay, we were just warming up for the job by fixing up a light bulb," Curly quickly says before pointing at the light bulb, "See."

Quick-Fix looks over at the light hanging on the ceiling, along with the pile of light bulbs on the ground and the fallen ladder. He sees that they are telling the truth, but that doesn't stop him from being mad.

"Well listen you, nitwits! The noise you made in here caused water to spill on a $300 office rug of mine!" he shouts again.

Because of this, the Stooges talk all at once, apologizing to their boss for causing the accident in his office, until Mr. Quick-Fix screams, "Shut up!" It's enough to quiet them.

"Now listen. Since your "practice" is over, clean up this mess you made and don't make anymore noise. If I hear another ruckus back here, I'll pulverize you and throw you out into the street." he tells them.

When he said the "pulverize" part, the Stooges put their hands to their throats in fright as if they are visioning what he will do to them if they make another mistake.

"Not to worry, boss. We won't disturb you again." Moe assures.

"We'll be as quiet as a mouse." Larry says.

"Yay, a deaf and dumb mouse." Curly dumbly says.

After he says that, Curly laughs at the joke he just made. His wisecracking at a time like this irritates Moe, and he decides to do something about it. He holds out one of his hands, which he balls into a fist. Curly doesn't care because he is laughing.

"See that?" he asks Curly.

"Yay." Curly responds.

Moe hits his fist, making it go in a circular motion, and bonking Curly on his head. It makes Curly grunt in pain.

"Like he said, we'll be quiet," Moe says to Quick-Fix, "Why not go into your office and relax?"

"Alright. But you better keep your word." Quick-Fix warns.

After Quick-Fix gives his warning, he walks out of the room and back into his office, leaving the Stooges standing around for a moment before they decide to do more than standing.

"You heard him, we better be quiet." Moe tells Larry & Curly.

"Yay, better to do that than anything else since practice is over." Larry agrees.

"But what'll we do?" Curly asks.

The three men think for a moment on what to do now since they don't want to anger Mr. Quick-Fix again. They keep thinking, until finally, Larry comes up with something they could do.

"How about a game of cards?" he asks.

"Okay, that's fine with me," Moe replies.

"Me too," Curly says.

Moe turns to face Curly to ask him one simple question

"Have ya got your deck of cards?"

"Soitenly!" Curly answers.

Reaching into his pocket, Curly gets out a pack of cards so that they can play a card game. But being the goofy guy he is, he gets the cards out of the small box they are inside of, and makes a card fan with his hand like he's showing off a card trick.

"Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck, nyuck, nyuck."

"Come on." Moe orders.

Moe slaps Curly on his forehead, and makes him drop his cards on the ground. It annoys Curly a little, but he doesn't think it is anything worth fighting back over.

The Stooges gather up the cards that fell down, and sit down to enjoy a nice game while they wait for an assignment to come to them.


	3. In Which Funny Events Occur

_At Sunset Shimmer's house..._

After the girls have a bite to eat, they decide to call the repair shop right away using Sunset Shimmer's cell phone and putting it on speaker. However, for the past ten minutes, they haven't received any call back from the shop.

"Well, this is the second phone call so far, but still no response." Sunset says.

"Huh. That's strange. When my Dad called him, he didn't have this much trouble getting a response." Pinkie says with bafflement.

"Well, there ain't any sense in not tryin' again. After all, third time's a charm." Applejack says.

"Right." Sunset agrees.

So once again, Sunset uses her cellphone to dial the phone number for Quick Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc.

She and her friends each get close to the phone, hoping that Mr. Quick-Fix will pick up the phone this time. Just in case, Sunset puts her phone on the table.

* * *

 _At Quick Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc..._

Quick-Fix is just coming back from the back of the building after making his threat to Moe, Larry, and Curly. Unaware that someone is trying to call him.

"Those jug-heads." he mutters to himself.

Luckily, before he can ever think more about those Stooges and his now stained rug, his office phone starts to ring, getting his attention. With a clear of his throat, and an adjusting of his belt, he calms himself down from the events prior, and picks up his phone without any problem at all.

"Quick-Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc.," he says, "Quick-Fix speaking."

* * *

 _Back at Sunset's house..._

"Hello? Mr. Quick-Fix? My name is Sunset Shimmer, and I'd like to call about a prob-" Sunset says, before Quick-Fix interrupts.

"Sunset Shimmer? Say, aren't you the girl who once terrorized a school by bullying others and then became a hero after making some friends?"

"Um...Yes. I guess you could say that." Sunset says with slight embarrassment.

* * *

 _Back at Quick-Fix's office..._

"Heh, heh, heh. I thought it might be you," he tells her with a chuckle, "But don't worry, no matter who a person is, he or she is always welcome as my customer."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Sir." Sunset says from the phone.

"Not a problem. So, what can I do for you?" he asks her.

* * *

 _Back at Sunset Shimmer's house..._

"Welllll. I've been having some problems with my computer lately." Sunset tells him.

"Is it an old version or modern version?" Quick-Fix asked.

"A really big old version." Sunset answered.

"Old version, eh? Interesting," Quick-Fix said, "Tell me all about it, Kid. Once I have the whole story, I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. Well, it all started last night in my bedroom when I was trying to complete my homework..."

And just like that, she begins telling Quick-Fix the whole story.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the repair shop...In the back, not the office..._

Moe, Larry, and Curly are in the midst of playing a game of poker, being sure to keep their assurance to Quick-Fix on being quiet and not breaking anything. Since they don't have any money, they resolve to use things like tools, screws, and even pieces of bubble gum on what each of them can try to win for.

"How many?" Larry asked Moe.

"Ten." Moe replies.

Moe gathers 5 pieces of bubble gum, 3 screws, and 2 screwdrivers to make his ten.

"I'll take the same." Larry says.

Larry gathers 6 screws, and 4 pieces of bubble gum to make his ten.

"I'll raise you four." Moe tells Larry.

Larry thinks a moment on what his next move will be. He finally chooses his next move.

"I'll see that four, and raise you to seven." Larry tells him as he put down seven screws.

"How about you, puddin' head?" Moe asks Curly.

"Me?" Curly asks.

"Yay, you," Moe sternly says, "What about it?"

Curly dumbly smiles, as he has apparently forgotten that Moe is asking him about his bet.

"I'll take a hamburger and french fries." Curly says.

Moe and Larry can't help but feel aggravated when Curly says that, and their annoyance about it comes right on their faces.

"Pick out two." Moe says, lifting his arm and hand up and stretching out his fingers.

"One. Two." Curly points and counts.

And just like that, Moe uses the fingers Curly picks to poke him in the eyes.

"OW!" Curly yells.

"C'mon, just tell us what you bet." Moe orders.

"Alright, alright." Curly replies, before turning his attention back to his cards.

* * *

 _Back at Quick-Fix's office..._

"So the computer wouldn't take any command you give it for your homework, and then it just blacks out just like that?" he asks Sunset from the phone.

"Yes sir. That's exactly what happened." Sunset confirms from the phone.

"Hmmmm," he says while thinking and scratching his chin with his finger, "This sounds like something very serious, Kid. A tough case too."

* * *

 _Back at Sunset's house..._

"Oh." Sunset says with dismay.

Sunset and her friends feel forelorn, and their faces turn to that of dismay. They have been having high hopes that their computer problem can be solved, but now, it seems like their call is going to be for nothing.

"However, just because it seems tough doesn't mean that my company wouldn't back down from the job." Quick-Fix suddenly says from the phone.

What Quick-Fix just said makes the hopes the girls and dog had return right to them. They smile knowing that Quick-Fix is willing to help out.

"Really?" Sunset says.

"Of course. The job you're giving my company is a challenge, and challenges are something that strengthen it," Quick-Fix tells her, "I also have three very excellent men who are wonderful with every type of computer known to mankind, and I will send them over to ya right away."

At the news they're given, the girls cheer with jubilance, even by saying things like "Alright!", "Horray!", "Yeah!".

"Thank you, Mr. Quick-Fix," Sunset thanks.

* * *

 _Back at Quick-Fix's office..._

"How soon can they come? What are their names? How much money do I owe you for the job?" Sunset asks from the phone with excitement.

"Ah, don't worry Mrs. Shimmer, the price is all up to you." Quick-Fix assures.

* * *

 _Back with the Stooges..._

"Well Kid, it's your move. What have ya got?" Moe asks Curly as they play.

Curly smiles upon hearing it was his time, because this time...

"I shoot the works." Curly says.

When he says that, Moe and Larry become a little stunned about the move he just made. Curly has chosen to bet everything he got! Neither Moe nor Larry can compete against the amount he's giving.

"I call." Moe says, before he puts down his cards to show what he has, "Four Kings."

Larry puts down his cards to show his friends what he has.

"Two tens and two queens." he says, before turning his attention to Curly, "What have you got?"

Curly put his cards down on the ground to show what he has.

"Four A's." he tells them.

Once again, Moe and Larry feel surprised by Curly. He just won the game! How can he he have such a good hand!

Feeling victorious, Curly reaches over to grab the new earnings that he has gotten from winning the game, but, as he does, something all of a sudden falls out of the sleeve of his shirt. It does not go unnoticed by Moe & Larry. Immediately, Curly picks the thing up to put it back in his sleeve, until Moe snatches it away from him before he can put the object away.

Moe and Larry take a closer look to find that what has fallen out of Curly's sleeve is another A card, making them realize that he's cheating. They look at him with scowls.

"Ohhh a cheater, eh?" Moe says.

Still not wanting them to find out, Curly nods his head 'no' with a very insistent look. But it doesn't work, because Moe slaps him for hiding the card, and uses his pinky to grab Curly by the nostril and make him stand up with him. Larry stands up as well.

"What else have ya got?" Moe asks.

"Nothin'." Curly insists.

But Moe doesn't believe him. He clenches his hand, and bonks Curly's head, which not only causes him to yell in pain and put his hand to his head, but makes several cards fall out of his coat and onto the ground. He takes a closer look at them to find that they are all "A" cards, much to his fury.

"Why you, double-crosser!" he angrily says to Curly.

"Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop!" Curly says when he suddenly starts running from Moe.

Right away, Moe picks up a hammer and starts to chase after Curly, with Larry following close behind.

"Come back here, you!" Moe yells as he chases Curly.

Curly is doing his best to get away from Moe's wrath, running like he's in a race. But the chase is cut short when he slips on a piece of pipe on the floor, and his feet cause him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Before he can ever make impact with the ground, Moe is able to catch him with his arms and stand him back up to face him

"A chiseler, eh?! Why you!" he says before he begins to swing the hammer horizontally.

But when Moe swings his hammer backwards, the back of the hammer that is used to pull out nails hits Larry right in the eye! When he hears Larry yelp, Moe looks behind him to find the source of the sound and realizes what he has done.

"I didn't mean that, kid!" Moe apologizes.

While Moe is apologizing to Larry, Curly tries to sneak away to avoid Moe. But before he can sneak away any further, Moe notices what he's doing, and hits Curly on the back of the head with the hammer. He yells with pain after being hit on the head, putting his hand on top, and turning around to face Moe as he screams. But he cuts his screaming short when he notices something about the hammer.

"Oh, look." he points out.

Wanting to see what he noticed just now, Moe brings the hammer up to the eye level of he and the others. Everyone notices that the head of the hammer is mangled, much to the eye-widening and mouth-opening shock of Moe and Larry.

* * *

 _Back in Quick-Fix's office..._

"As for what their names are and when they can come, I'll-"

"You and that iron-head of yours! Look what you did to the hammer!" Moe shouts.

"Me?! You're the one that hit me with it!" Curly also shouts.

The shouts from the back are so loud that it's enough to interrupt Quick-Fix before he can finish his sentence, and disturb him with a blink.

"Uh, what was that you just said there?" Sunset asks, confused by the sudden shouts.

"Oh, sorry Miss, that wasn't me. I said that I'll-"

"Well this is what you get for cheating in our card game!" Larry shouts.

"Can I help it if I just got tired of losing today?!" Curly responds.

"You ruined the game is what you did!" Moe shouts at Curly.

A loud slapping noise suddenly makes itself known, as well as Curly saying "OW!" upon the impact of it.

Annoyed and angry at the Stooges for the noise they are making, he decides right then and there that he's going to do something about it.

"Mrs. Sunset, I'm gonna have to call you back. But don't worry, everything will be under control." he tells his customer, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 _Back at Sunset's house..._

The phone has hung up from Quick-Fix's side, and all that's coming out of Sunset's phone now is the usual beep-beep-beep kind of sound that comes up when someone is no longer on the line.

Sunset and her friends are a little confused by the shouting in the background at Quick-Fix's side of the phone.

"Now whatever could that shouting have been about?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know. But it likely wasn't Quick-Fix doing that shouting." Sunset replies.

"It sounded like there was an argument of some sort going on to me." Twilight says.

"Oh! Oh! I know what it was about!" Pinkie shouts.

Their attention caught, the rest of the group turn towards Pinkie Pie with curiosity and confusion written all over their faces.

"Really, Pinkie? How do you know about that exactly?" Rainbow asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I used an ear trumpet to listen reeeeaally close to what the three guys who were arguing were saying. See." Pinkie says as she shows them a pink ear trumpet.

The girls are astonished that Pinkie even has an ear trumpet to begin with, the only thing keeping them from wondering how and where she got that is the knowledge of Pinkie being Pinkie.

"Oookay. What did those three guys in the background say, then?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure if I can tell you guys that. At least not yet," Pinkie said, "Besides, that would probably take up too much of the chapter."

Again the girls can't help but feel confused, mostly because they have no idea what she means by all of that.

"Well, whatever that argument is about, I'm sure it isn't something Mr. Quick-Fix can't handle calmly." Fluttershy speaks.

"Yay." the other girls agree.

* * *

 _Back in Quick-Fix's office..._

As the sounds of arguing and slapstick keep continuing in the back, Quick-Fix is enraged that the Stooges interrupted him by once again making noise, even after they said before that they wouldn't make more noise and even after he threatened to seriously hurt them.

So, he goes right over to a large rectangular container that is up against a wall. This container being red with the only thing besides that being glass that showed exactly what was inside of it: A big and red ax!

He breaks the glass with his own fist, making it crack before shattering all over the floor. Without any hesitation, he takes the ax out of the container and holds it in his own hands, not even taking note of the glass shards on the floor.

Now, he has only one goal in mind besides gloating and counting money...

"I'll murder those guys." he says with angry intent.

* * *

 _Back with the Stooges..._

"Why don't you quit slapping me for once?!" Curly yells at Moe.

"You're right, slapping is becoming too monotonous," Moe says.

As if to just change the pace, he hits Curly in the belly with his fist. It makes him yell in pain, and put his hands to his belly because of the pain.

Curly feels infuriated when he gets himself straight.

"Hmmmm-Why you!"

He grabs the broken hammer from out of Moe's hand, and uses the side of it to hit Moe on the head.

"OOOFF!" Moe yells in pain, putting his hand to his head.

As the argument between the Three Stooges escalates, Mr. Quick-Fix walks into the room. His ax is held in his hands like a soldier ready to strike.

"Still useable, huh?! I'll use you to put it to good use!" Moe shouts at Curly.

Moe and Larry babble at Curly while he babbles back at them. Curly is saying things "Don't you dare!" and "Don't do it!"; Moe is saying things like "I will dare," and "I will do it!"; and Larry is saying things like "Go ahead, give it to him!".

Once again, Mr. Quick-Fix feels very cross at what he's seeing before him, so cross, that nothing is going to hold him back from cutting the trio to pieces with his ax. He walks right over to them until he is right beside Larry, ax held high.

Larry takes notice of the man beside him right away, as well as noticing the ax in his hands, much to his fright. But he also turns to notice that Moe is about to swing his hammer back towards him, the back of the hammer aiming at him. He ducks before Moe and the hammer can hit him by accident again, instead hitting Quick-Fix in the eye.

"OW!" he screams.

When Moe and Curly hear the scream and look to see where it has come from, they too see that Quick-Fix is there, rubbing his eye with one hand but also noticing the ax in the other. The sight of the ax and the realization of what he is going to do scares the two, causing them to scream with fright, Larry doing the same. They run away from Quick-Fix before he can fully recover.

When Quick-Fix fully recovers, opening his eye with two fingers, he immediately goes after them, using his empty hand to hold the ax so that he can use both hands. He clenches his jaw as he goes after the Stooges.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" he shouts.

The running that the Stooges just did carries them to the other side of the room, where they run to the other side of a worktable. But they unfortunately catch themselves into a deadly trap, because Quick-Fix has them cornered before they can do anything else. His ax is held high.

A lot of shouting comes from each opposing side. The Stooges frantically shouting to get Quick-Fix to not kill them, and Quick-Fix threatening to kill them.

Quick-Fix attempts to get them by coming straight to where they are standing, but the Stooges in turn go right to the other side to avoid him. They each run in a circle as they babble. When the Stooges end up back where they started, with Quick-Fix again on his side of the table, Curly suddenly spots something red that is attached to the wall behind him. A fire extinguisher! An idea popping into his head, he quickly takes the extinguisher before anyone can notice.

The babbling and running continue until the Stooges end up at where Quick-Fix has been the first time, and until Quick-Fix ends up at where the Stooges have been the first time. Then, without even a moment of hesitation, Curly activates the extinguisher and shoots the carbon dioxide it has onto Quick-Fix's face, causing the ax-carrying-man to go blind.

"Good work, Kid!" Moe tells Curly, patting his head as he does.

Wiping his eyes, Quick-Fix quickly recovers from his blindness. When his eyes face the Stooges, he gives a growl of rage.

"NYAAGH!" Moe screams with fright.

Then, without a moment to lose, Moe throws the broken hammer at Quick-Fix before the latter can even take action. The hammer's side hits the angry repair shop owner right on the forehead, and causes him to go in a daze. He is so dazed, that he can't stop himself from accidentally hitting his back against the wall.

The impact is so hard, that it causes the tools on the walls to shake. It makes three monkey wrenches that are attached to hooks suddenly drop from above.

 ***DIM* *DUM* *DOM***

The wrenches fall on top of Quick-Fix's head one at a time, completely knocking him out with his eyes open. He falls to the ground, the impact being really loud from the fall.

"Hey! Let's get out of here!" Moe shouts to Larry and Curly.

The Stooges immediately speed out while Quick-Fix is unconscious, their feet carrying them into his office, where they shut the door like they are trying to hold back a crowd after entering it.

Not taking any chances, Larry decides to grab a chair that is next to it and uses it to hold the door knob in place.

Still scared of facing his wrath, the trio make a break for it out of the office.

Through a fancy lobby at the front of the building.

And out into the parking lot, where they immediately see a large van with the repair shop title on it.

Like running from a monster, they reach the van. Moe and Larry open the front doors of it to get in the front, while Curly opens the back doors to get in the back of it.

Right when they get in, the car starts up and drives out of the parking lot and into the street.

It drives on the road so fast that it nearly runs into another car that is driving in the opposite direction. The van swerves to the other side of the street to get past the other cars before they can ever collide, the driver of the other vehicle shouting angrily at the van's drivers for their recklessness.

"Road Hogs!" the driver shouts.

Now, it seems like the trouble the Stooges have been having is over. Quick-Fix is down. They managed to get away before he can come to. They even avoided a car from hitting their van just now.

What can go wrong?

Well, this story isn't over yet.


	4. Impressions & Meetings

_One Hour Later..._

After the last call with Quick-Fix, Sunset and her friends decide to wait out on the porch for the three repair guys that are coming to help with their computer problem. It isn't as easy as they first thought, especially since they have to stay in one spot to keep an eye out for them. But, at least they are each finding ways to kill the time.

Twilight is reading a book about a medieval knight on a heroic quest; Spike is merely scratching his ear at the moment; Rarity is putting some eyeliner on her eyelashes; Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are playing a board game of some kind; Pinkie is making balloon animals, like just now, she makes a puppy with no problem; and Sunset, well, at the moment she is writing to her friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle, via her magic journal, telling her about her day so far.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Today has been a really strange and stressful day so far, really. An old version of a computer that I own is not working for some reason, and it won't let me do my homework for school. Currently, my friends and I are waiting for the repair men from Quick's Fix's House and Electricity Fixer Uppers Inc. to come fix it. All we can hope for at the moment is that they come and that the computer problem we're having will be solved, even though we don't even know the names of the men who are coming as of now. For some reason, we got cut off by background noise that was going on in his shop._

 _I hope your day in Equestria hasn't been hard for you, and I hope to see you again someday._

 _Your Friend,_  
 _Sunset Shimmer_

After Sunset finishes her writing, it is Rainbow's turn to roll the dice. She shakes the can of dice with determination written on her face, and she rolls it. The dice roll until they stop right in front of Fluttershy, one dice landing on five, and the other landing on two.

"7." Rainbow reveals, before she moves her piece up the number of squares.

She lands her piece on the final spot with ease. But when she puts it down, she gasps with wide eyes of shock. Applejack and Fluttershy can't help but feel curious about why Rainbow has reacted this way.

"What's up, Rainbow?" Applejack asks.

"I landed on a black spot!" Rainbow exclaims.

"So?"

"So?! Now I have to grab one of the cards in the center of the board! When you land on a black or red spot, you have to grab a card that tells you to do something really ridiculous."

"Like what?" Fluttershy asks.

"Things like, hanging upside down while asking questions about France! Or bending your back backwards while reading a comic!" Rainbow tells them.

When they hear about the things Rainbow just told them, they look at one another because of how strange this seems.

"Is doing what the card tells you to do really necessary?" Applejack asked.

"You kidding, it's part of the game! If you don't do what the card says, you have to go back a few spaces!" Rainbow says.

"Oh." Fluttershy and Applejack say in understanding.

With that, Rainbow picks up a card from the stack in the middle of the board, picking it up so well, that no other card has fallen from the stack because of the movement. She brings it up to her face level, and reads it to herself.

"Oh boy." she says with lack of enthusiasm.

"What does it say?" Fluttershy asks.

"It says that I have to stand on top of my head, and say fifteen plant words while speaking pig latin."

"Pig latin!" Pinkie says, popping out suddenly next to Rainbow Dash, "I love pig latin! I also love pigs, and the latin language! Can I watch?!"

As if to show she doesn't care if Pinkie does or doesn't watch, Rainbow gives a shrug with her shoulders to answer her question.

So, to do what the card says, she walks right over to the nearest column on Sunset's porch, and does a dolphin head stand. Her eyes half-close as she stands on her head.

Then, she starts speaking pig latin, "LowerFay. OseRay. AisyDay. ReeTay..."

While Rainbow speaks pig latin, Sunset can't help but wonder where the repair guys Quick-Fix will be sending are at, particularly because of all the waiting she and her friends are doing.

"I wonder what's taking Quick-Fix's three employees so long to get here?" Sunset asks aloud.

"Well..." Twilight says, before looking at a map she had, "According to this map, it should only take forty-five minutes for them to come to your house."

"Yay. But it's been fifteen minutes past that time, already."

"It's probably just a minor inconvenience," Rarity theorizes while looking in a small mirror, "They're probably either just stuck in traffic or just got a flat tire."

"Those sort of things are possible." Twilight agrees.

"The only other thing that concerns me is that Quick-Fix never told us the names of his employees or when they'll arrive before we got cut-off." Sunset says.

Pinkie hops in front of Sunset to assure her.

"Don't worry, Sunset," Pinkie says, "If there's one thing I know, it's that the trucks from the repair company always come with a logo on both sides of them. So..."

Taking a moment to pause, Pinkie grabs a few balloons, blows them up, and starts to tie them all together, the balloons making noises as she ties them. When she is finished, she holds her balloon object up to reveal that she has made a pair of binoculars out of them.

"...I'll keep a look out for the truck." Pinkie finishes her sentence.

She runs right over to a column on the right side of Sunset's balcony, and she positions herself like a sailor keeping a look out on top of a ship, one hand holding the pole, the other holding the balloon binoculars to her eyes to look out on the horizon.

As Pinkie keeps a lookout, Rainbow is down to her last word while upside down.

"...AndelionDay." she finishes, before getting off of her head and back on her feet, "Phew. Okay, Applejack, you're up."

And Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Applejack are back on the game, with Applejack being handed the can, and the dice being put inside of it.

"SHIP AHOY!" Pinkie suddenly exclaims, disturbing Applejack to where she drops the can of dice.

Her exclamation catches the attention of her friends right away, and Sunset Shimmer comes up next to her.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Sunset asks.

"They're coming! I see their truck up ahead." Pinkie responds.

"Let me see."

With that, Pinkie hands Sunset the ballon binoculars and lets her take a look.

Pinkie is right!

Coming their way is a truck that had "Quick Fix's House and Electricity Fixer Uppers Inc." as the logo.

"It's them, alright." Sunset confirms.

Sunset can't see who's inside the truck because, for reasons she doesn't know, there are leaves and twigs all over the window. She doesn't know how anyone can drive with all that stuff in the way, but she feels glad that Quick-Fix has been able to send someone down. Now, her computer is finally going to be given a look.

* * *

Inside the front of the car, Moe and Larry are looking around at the surroundings outside like they have been through a lot as they have been driving, just to get away from their angry boss.

"Hey, Porcupine. Where do ya suppose we are?" Moe asks Larry.

"I don't know," Larry responds, "Some kind of neighborhood, I guess. We're plenty far from the boss that's for sure."

"Yay. Especially since we made that U-Turn after narrowly avoiding an eight-wheeler."

Suddenly, the car for some reason starts making a noise like it's breaking down. It confuses Moe and Larry very much.

Then, without any warning...

*BOOM*

...it abruptly stops!

It causes Moe and Larry to jolt forward, but luckily it isn't to the point of where they'd bump their heads against something.

"What happened?" Larry asks Moe.

"We must be outta gas," Moe responds.

"Outta gas?"

"What do ya think this thing is, a camel? With the way we were driving it had to happen at some point."

"Ohhhh." Larry realizes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

The two men open the truck doors and exit the vehicle, dusting themselves off after coming out. They don't notice the girls that are watching them with questioning looks from the balcony of the house the truck is in front of.

"I wonder what time it is?" Moe says.

To answer Moe's question, Larry looks at the watch he has on his wrist to see what it says. Unfortunately...

"The short hand points upwards and the long hand points downwards, I can't tell if it's 6:00 or 12:30." Larry tells Moe.

Larry's response about what time it is and the fact he doesn't understand his own watch annoys Moe, and causes him to frown.

"What's that?" he says, pointing to the east.

"What's what?" Larry responds with confusion, looking in the direction of his finger.

While Larry isn't looking, Moe slowly grabs his head, and twists it to his direction.

"OW!" Larry exclaims.

The twist causes Larry's neck to make cracking sounds before Moe let him go. Nothing critical has happened. Although the pain does cause him to put his hands to his head.

"Hey fellas!" a shout suddenly makes itself known.

When the boys hear that shout, they realize that the guy who is calling them is Curly, and he is in the back of the truck.

"It's Curly." Larry says to prove their point.

They run to the back of the truck and stop right in front of the doors. Both Moe and Larry each take a door and open the truck up. When the doors are fully opened, they find something very shocking involving Curly...

There is a large cogwheel on his head, the center of it being trapped around it!

"Hey fellas! I'm stuck!" Curly tells them, "Get this thing off me!"

"Come out of there, what are ya doin'!" Moe says, before he and Larry grab Curly by the arms.

They pull their bald and cogwheel-headed friend right out of the car, and onto his feet because he manages to touch down on the ground without having to fall.

Moe and Larry manage to have a good look at the wheel in which the center is stuck around his head.

"What's the idea of the new hat, chucklehead?" Moe asks him.

"It fell on me while we were driving so fast! Get it off of me, will ya?!" Curly responds.

"Alright, alright, just sit down and we'll get it off of ya." Moe tells him.

Curly sits down on the floor of the truck's trunk.

Right away, Moe and Larry each grab a side of the wheel and try to pull upwards from his head

"Heave-ho!" Moe yells, before he and Larry pull on the wheel and Curly's head.

The process keeps repeating itself after that.

* * *

The girls are watching the whole thing with very quizzical looks.

"Ummm...I may not know too much about repair man professionalism, but, is anyone besides me starting to wonder if those three are really the guys we've been waiting for?" Spike asks.

"I'm not sure," Sunset says, a little unsure herself, "I hope they are though."

"Maybe they're just beginners," Pinkie guessed, before taking a sip of soda, "Because they certainly seem like the beginning-type."

"Pinkie, darling. Mr. Quick-Fix told us he would send some of the finest workers he has. Not mere amateurs," Rarity says to Pinkie, "What gave you that guess to begin with?"

"It was just a guess," Pinkie replies, "Besides, it's all I can do anyway. The author doesn't want me to be page skimming and wants to keep it a surprise to all of us. Including me."

When she says that, Rarity looks at her the way she has done in our last chapter.

"What?" Pinkie asks.

* * *

The process that Moe and Larry chose to try to get the cogwheel off of Curly still keeps going, until finally...the two men find what they are trying to do to be fruitless, and stop with an exhale of breath coming out of them.

"It's no use, Kid. We ain't gettin' no place fast." Moe admits.

"Well, please, just do something else to get it off of me." Curly responds with anxiety.

"Shut up."

And, using two fingers, he pokes Curly in the eyes, which causes Curly to yell with pain.

Just when everything seems hopeless, Larry suddenly gets an idea of how to solve their problem.

"I got it!" he exclaims, "Maybe we could put some oil on his head and make the wheel slip off of him."

"When I want your advice, I'll ask for it," Moe says, causing Larry to frown, "Is there oil in that truck, Puddin' Head?"

"Soitenly!" Curly says.

"Alright, Porcupine, get the oil." Moe orders Larry.

As ordered, Larry gets inside the back of the truck, and digs through it to look for a can of oil.

"Hey Moe, you think this'll work?" Curly asks Moe

"Of course it'll work, who do ya think has all the brains around here?" Moe responds.

To answer that question, Curly decides to respond. But before he can...

"That's enough." Moe interrupts, "I already know the answer."

"Hey fellas!" Larry calls out, before coming out with a bottle of oil, "I found the oil."

"Nice work, Kid," Moe says while patting Larry's forehead, "Give that head and wheel some elbow grease."

"Aye Aye, Captain."

Using the can, Larry squirts oil all over Curly's head, and at the center of the wheel. There's so much oil, that some of it begins to leak from the cracks of the wheel. The droppings cause Curly to close his eyes as most people would do when they feel like something is messing with their only source of vision. He shakes his head a little because of the oil dripping on him.

Larry and Moe find that they put enough oil on Curly to get the wheel to slip off, and so with a hand held up, Moe signals for Larry to stop. His hand halts from doing anymore squirting with the can.

"Alright, that should be enough," Moe concludes, "Let's get this thing off."

So, to give it another go, Moe and Larry each go back to grabbing one side of the cogwheel with both of their hands, and get ready to try pulling it off of Curly again.

"Heave-ho!" Moe says, before he and Larry pull on it.

A couple more times, the same process from before repeats itself, until finally...

*SMACK*

The cogwheel slips off and hits Larry and Moe on their chins. They rub them because of the pain.

Meanwhile, Curly stands up from where he is sitting, and sticks his arms and fingers out to feel his way around because of the oil in his eyes. As he walks a little, his hands come in contact with Moe's face, the latter noticing right away by feeling fingers touching him, much to his annoyance.

Without warning, when one of Curly's hands comes in contact with Moe's nose, he squeezes it, making Moe yell with pain. Infuriated from his nose getting squeezed, he slaps Curly's hands away from him very hard.

"What's the matter with you now?" Moe asks with his hands to his hips.

"I'm blind," Curly responds, "I'm lost in the dark and I can't see a thing."

"I'll fix that."

Without another word, Moe uses two of his fingers to poke Curly in the eyes. It's painful to Curly and it does cause him to yelp, but, the poking helps Curly see again. He blinks a couple times to adjust his vision.

"There you are." Curly says after seeing everything again.

Still annoyed by Curly's "antics", Moe slaps Curly on the forehead, causing Curly to get peeved and straighten his back. He ignores that though, because he reaches into the pocket of his pants, and brought out a rag.

"Here," Moe shoves it at Curly's chest, with Curly grabbing it in return, "Clean yourself up and make it snappy."

Doing as Moe said, Curly uses the rag to clean the oil off of his face.

* * *

While Curly is cleaning his face, and Moe and Larry are watching him do so, the Equestria Girls are still watching from the balcony. This time, they not only look on with quizzical looks, but also looks of interest. Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike in particular are trying to stifle themselves from laughing because of what they have just seen in front of them.

"Wow. For professional repair men, they sure are funny." Pinkie says.

"I know, right." Rainbow Dash agrees.

Applejack scratches her own hair as she looks at the three men in front of them.

"Somethin' tells me that those guys haven't noticed us the whole time." she says.

"I think you're right, Applejack," Sunset agrees, before motioning with a wave of her hand, "Come on, let's go greet them."

The girls walk off of Sunset's balcony, and head straight for the strange repair men.

* * *

Curly continues to clean himself up with the rag he has in his hand. With one last rub downwards, he finally gets all of the oil off of his face. He faces himself to Moe, who looks at him with a frown.

"Next time you go shopping for a hat, look for one that fits ya and can let ya take it off yourself." Moe tells him.

Curly gives Moe a rather crossed look because of what he says. Especially since h hasn't even been looking for a hat to wear in the first place.

"HIIIII!" a high-pitched, bubbly voice suddenly says from behind them.

The abruptness of the voice scares the Stooges out of their wits, causing them to scramble and cling onto one another with looks of fright, screaming as they do. They look around for whoever has scared them, until they spot seven teenaged girls and a dog behind them. Among the group is a pink-skin and haired girl who is waving a greeting to them.

They calm down and let go of one another.

"Hello there." Sunset greets.

"Oh, hello." Moe responds.

"Hello." Larry responds.

"Hello." Curly responds.

"We're sorry if we startled you, Sirs." Sunset apologizes.

"Oh that's alright, Kid. There's no harm done." Moe assures.

"That's good." Sunset says, "Are you guys the repair men we've been waiting on for the past hour?"

Confused on who Sunset is talking about, the Stooges look behind them to see if there is anyone else with them. All they can see is the truck. They turn their heads forward when they find that she is talking about them.

"Well, our truck definitely has a repairman's logo on it." Moe confirms.

"We definitely come from a repair shop." Larry also confirms.

"And what's more, we definitely have ourselves a side of prepair." Curly jokes.

Curly 'nyuck' laughs at the joke he just made. Because of the joke, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike aren't able to hold back the concealed laughter inside of them. Rainbow and Pinkie clutch their arms to their bellies as they laugh, and Spike rolls on his back with laughter.

While laughing, Pinkie straightens herself up and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Prepair! That's a good one!" she exclaims, before laughing again.

"Yes, isn't he a scream?" Moe says sarcastically, before slapping Curly in the face.

The slap makes Curly give Moe a look of annoyance.

"Well...anyway, we're glad you're here," Sunset says, "Would you like for me to tell you why you're here inside the house instead of in the middle of the street?"

"Do ya have any chocolate ice cream?" Larry asks, before Moe stomps his foot onto Larry's foot.

Because of the stomp, Larry hops on one foot while holding the other.

"Now that's very hospitable of ya, Miss, but, I don't think we'd want to-"

But Moe can barely finish his sentence, because the horn of a giant truck suddenly makes its way. The girls, dog, and men turn their heads to find a giant eight-wheeler heading their way. Right away, the people and dog run out of the street and out of the way of the truck.

Unfortunately, for the Stooges, the truck hits the back of their van, damaging one of the rear lights, and even causing it to move onto the sidewalk and turn to the opposite direction it is in.

As the truck passes Sunset's house, the Stooges feel enraged upon what the eight wheeler and the guy driving it have done to their van.

"Hey, why don't you watch what you're doing?!" Moe shouts, directing his voice to the driver.

"Street bull!" Larry shouts at the driver.

Curly also expresses his anger to the driver by barking like a dog at him. Of course, the driver doesn't hear them because of how far he has driven, and because of how big and loud his truck is.

When the truck disappears, Moe, Larry, and Curly turn their attention to the girls and dog.

"I think we'll take you up on the offer, Miss." Moe says to Sunset.

"Alright. Come right inside." Sunset says, motioning with her hand for them to follow.

The Main 7 & Spike walk ahead of Moe, Larry, and Curly, while the latter stay behind for a few moments to talk to one another amongst themselves.

"I wonder what they need repairmen for?" Curly asks

"I don't know," Moe answers, "We'll find out soon enough though, they must have a job for us to do."

"Yay, Mr. Quick-Fix must have decided that we were ready for repairing from all the practice we did at the shop." Larry guesses.

"Right, and we can earn our pay for our first day at work," Moe says in agreement, "Come on, let's go."

And with that, the three men follow the group of eight. But, while they are out of hearing distance, and while the others are heading inside, Applejack decides to stop and whisper a question to Rarity, who is behind her.

"You sure these are the fellas we've been waiting for, Rarity?" she asks.

"Well, considering their displays from earlier, I'm not quite sure," Rarity answers, "But, perhaps if we let them prove themselves, we'll find out."

"Okay." Applejack responds.

Rarity and Applejack follow the others inside.

After they go in, the Stooges approach the balcony and climb the steps that lead up to it. But Curly, who is behind Moe and Larry, suddenly trips with his shoe on the very top step. His trip causes him to fall, lean, and cling onto Larry, and Larry to bump his forehead into the back of Moe's head.

After yelping in pain from the knock on the back of his head, Moe turns around to find the cause, and figures it out after seeing Curly cling to Larry. He walks right over to him and grabs him by the shirt collar, letting go of him once he gets to his full height.

"What's the matter with you?" Moe asks with annoyance.

"I couldn't help it, I just tripped." Curly explains.

"I'll trip you." Moe says, before he slaps Curly on the face.

Before Curly can do anything, Moe grabs him by the shirt collar again, and drags him inside.

"C'mon." he says as he drags Curly.

He also grabs Larry by the hair so that he doesn't fall behind.

And so, the Three Stooges disappear into Sunset's house, not yet knowing exactly what the girls are wanting from them, but hoping it can be something to impress Quick-Fix and earn some moola.


	5. Introductions & Conversations

As they enter the house, and the Stooges close the door behind them, and the girls stand by and wait for the three "supposed" repairmen to follow them, Curly takes notice of something very peculiar on the walls. Each wall near the front door has multiple clocks, each of different shape, size, model, and color.

"Say, what's the idea of all the clocks?" he curiously asks.

"These? Oh, well, I collect them to see what time it is in various countries." Sunset explains.

"Yeah! And so far, each clock here tells the time of only ten different countries." Pinkie adds.

"What time is it?" Curly asks.

As if to answer his question, Pinkie shushes everyone to be silent as she faces a very peculiar looking clock with a statue of a native man on top (the clock from 1943's Spook Louder).

"It's about to be 1 o'clock in Russia." Pinkie whispers.

When the clock strikes one, the clock makes the most unusual noise to signal the time.

"YO! HO! HO! HO! HO!" it goes, with the statue's mouth slowly moving up and down.

It weirds out Moe and Larry, and Curly for a brief bit, but his expression changes to a happy smile because he likes the sound.

"Hey, let's come back at 12 o'clock and hear the whole song!" he jubilantly says.

"Shut up." Moe says.

"Would you mind coming into the living room?" Sunset asks.

"Oh, we don't mind, Kid," Moe tells her, "Go ahead, lead the way."

With that, Sunset is the first to break away from the group of eleven, leading the way into the living room, with everyone else following behind, making sure not to crowd their way through the doorway. The only exception is Curly, because he won't stop checking out Sunset's clocks. His wandering eyes stop on a clock that is right in front of him on the right wall.

"Oh, what country are you from?"

Right when he's finishing his sentence however, the clock suddenly pops out a wooden cuckoo bird, terrifying Curly into nearly screaming. He braves up and barks at the bird, like he's trying to bark a foe into backing down. But, instead of going back into the clock, the cuckoo bird spins on its branch in a clockwise manner, and barks back at Curly, jumping up and down a little as it does. Terrified by the bird now more than ever, Curly runs into the living room to catch up with the others.

When he arrives into the living room, he clings to Moe because of how frightened he is. Not wanting Curly to be clinging to him, Moe slaps him on the forehead, causing him to let go.

What's happening before the girls makes them raise their eyebrows, especially Sunset's, because she finds what is happening to be very unusual. She shrugs it off after thinking that it isn't anything important, and motions with her hand for the Stooges to sit down on the sofa behind them.

The boys look behind them to find the sofa and sit down, because they understand what Sunset is motioning for.

"At your service, Babe. What's cookin'?" Moe says to Sunset.

"I'm glad that the three of you arrived safely. I have a very big problem upstairs." Sunset tells them.

"Oh, well no worries, Miss. Even if we're down, we always come back up." Moe assures.

"Yay, even if it's with an elevator." Larry adds.

"Or an escalator." Curly also adds.

As if they can't help themselves, Larry and Curly laugh at the jokes each of them just made. For a second, Moe is also chuckling because of the jokes, smiling as he does so, as well as pinching Larry and Curly on each of their cheeks. But, his expression suddenly changes to one that says he is irritated by the jokes. He slaps Curly and Larry on each of the cheeks he pinches, before turning his attention back to the girls with a smile. The slap of course causes Larry and Curly to stop laughing, as well as their expressions to change to ones of irritation.

The jokes just made and the sight before the girls causes Pinkie to giggle.

"Hehe. My partners, always clowning." Moe tells them, "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, that's perfectly alright. There's no harm done." Sunset assures.

"Yay, besides those jokes were really funny. And what would the world be like without some clowning here and there?" Pinkie says while giggling.

"You mean like what you do all the time, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash says with a roll of her eyes.

"Abso-toola-lutely."

The way Pinkie says ' _absolutely_ ' makes Curly 'nyuck' laugh in response.

"Now there's a kid with a sense of humor." he says.

"Yay," Moe agrees, "Anyways, kids. I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Moe."

"I'm Larry." Larry greets them.

"I'm Curly." Curly also greets, before making his trademark sound with his hands and fingers.

The girls and dog giggle after seeing what Curly does with his hands and fingers.

"It's nice to meet you three," Sunset says, "My name's Sunset. Sunset Shimmer."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight greets.

"Howdy, partners. Name's Applejack." Applejack greets.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy greets.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie greets.

"Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow says.

"And I'm Rarity," Rarity says, "And might I say that it's a pleasure to meet such strong fellows like you, Darlings."

After saying that, Rarity flutters her eyes at the Three Stooges while making a charming smile to them.

The display causes the Stooges to notice her beauty right away, and they whistle because of it. None of them even know why they haven't noticed before. His ladies wolf-side turning on, Curly barks because of how attractive he finds Rarity to be, something that Moe thinks is a little too much.

"Hey, Great Dane." he says to Curly.

Catching Curly's attention, the latter whom has very little thought at the moment, Moe puts his own elbow on Curly's stomach, and uses his balled up fist to make a two-way punch to Curly's stomach. Curly grunts with pain because of it, and he looks at Moe with another peeved look.

When Spike sees this, he giggles upon what just happened, and because he can tell why Curly has barked like that.

"A ladies' wolf, huh?" he questions.

"Yay, when it comes to pretty lookin' girls, he-" but Moe cuts himself short when he and his friends realize something: the dog can talk!

The Stooges look at one another with freaked out looks to see if neither of them are the only ones who just noticed that, and slowly turn their attention back to Spike?

"Hi." Spike says to the Stooges.

Immediately, the Stooges scream in fright, clinging, grabbing, and scrambling onto each other as they do.

"It's okay! Woah! Woah! It's okay!" Twilight assuringly shouts, causing the Stooges to quiet down, "This is just my dog, Spike. He won't hurt you."

At Twilight's assurance, the Stooges calm down, regaining their nerves and letting each other go. They fully sit themselves onto the couch like they have been before.

"I've seen iron-head over here bark like a dog, but a dog talk like a person?" Moe says with confusion.

"Are either of you girls playing a game around here with this?" Larry asks.

Spike and the others chuckle because of that.

"Nope. I can talk as plain as a parrot." Spike says to the Stooges.

Understanding now that Spike can talk and is also a really nice dog, Curly smiles with relaxation.

"Hmmm *nyuck* *nyuck*, you must have had first-rate speech classes." Curly comments.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. How I gained the ability to speak like you guys was through some...uh, _magical_ means." Spike replies.

"What do ya mean?" Moe asks.

Not knowing how to explain it, Spike looks towards the other girls for help on the subject.

Sunset and the other girls look to one another, wondering if they should give an explanation to them or not. They smile and give each other a nod, thinking that they can be trusted. Twilight chooses to be the first to tell them.

"Well, what Spike is saying is that, around the time he and I first came to Canterlot High...he was enchanted by magic from another world." she explains, "In fact, all seven of us have magic, which is contained inside of the pendants that we wear around our necks."

To help the Stooges see what they're talking about, the girls hold out the pendants that are around their necks.

The Stooges lean themselves closer to what they're being shown, and though they can see the pendants, they still cannot understand what they're being told. As they start leaning back onto the sofa they're sitting on, the word 'magic' definitely rings a bell for them, although...

"Aw, come on. That sort of stuff only exists in fairytales." Larry says in disbelief.

"He's right," Moe agrees, "The only kind of magic that is around is the kind that comes from a prestidigitator."

"Say, I object to that." Curly says.

"Why?" Moe and Larry asks.

"How can magic be performed only by people who press refrigerators?" Curly asks in return.

Larry and Moe give Curly a look of irritation because of what he just said, and it makes Moe want to punch him right in the nose. But, before he could take action...

They suddenly feel their own feet being lifted off the ground.

They look below themselves and realize that they and the couch are being lifted up into the air by something. Something that is definitely strong, that's for sure. Whatever is lifting them is under the couch, so, they look under it to see what it is.

To their surprise, Applejack is the one who is holding them and the sofa in the air, with just the palm of one hand, smiling as she does. She notices them watching her right away.

"This convince ya any?" she asks them.

"Man, you must've had quite a workout to get that strong." Larry could only say.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Applejack says, knowing that they obviously aren't convinced.

Slowly and gently, she puts the Stooges and the sofa back down on the ground, with the Stooges still looking mystified by how strong she is despite not believing it's because of magic.

Then, Rainbow Dash gets an idea of how they can prove it to them. In the blink of an eye, she runs out of the living room with a rainbow trailing behind her. Upon seeing this, the Stooges are shocked by how fast Rainbow just ran. Moe blinks a few times to see if he isn't imagining anything; Larry waves his hand at where Rainbow has been before to see if she really is gone; and Curly rubs his eyes for a bit to see if he isn't hallucinating.

And then, Rainbow Dash returns to the exact spot, so fast, that it's like she hasn't left the room, with only one difference...

In her hand is a chocolate chip cookie bigger than a human hand.

When the Stooges see the cookie, they become awestruck with their mouths agape, and lean their heads closer to what Rainbow is holding like they want to be sure it's real.

"Cookie?" Rainbow asks with a smirk.

"Oh. Thank you." Curly says, before gently taking the cookie from Rainbow.

He *nyuck* chuckles as he takes a look at the cookie, before trying to take a bite of it.

"Hey," Moe says, getting Curly's attention, "Give it back."

Bothered by Moe's order, but not wanting to get any slapstick treatment if he keeps holding it, Curly starts to give the cookie back to Rainbow right away. But, before Curly can even stretch his arm all the way out, Moe takes the cookie out of Curly's hand.

"You would," Moe says with a look of annoyance.

Then, Moe breaks the cookie into three big pieces. He gives the left piece to Larry, the right piece to Curly, and keeps the middle piece.

When given their pieces, Curly and Larry are happy by Moe's decision to break the cookie to pieces instead of hoarding the whole thing for himself.

The Three Stooges eat their cookie, each of them finding that the cookie is really delicious despite only eating pieces of one.

"Mighty fine running you did there, Kid," Moe talks with his mouthful, then swallows, "Tell me, what's the name & phone number of the person who trained you to run that fast?"

Upon hearing what Moe just said, Rainbow can't help but feel awestruck and shocked that they still don't believe them.

"You're kidding right?" Rainbow says, "I just ran faster than a speeding bullet, and you still don't believe it's because of magic?"

The Stooges shrug their shoulders, the gesture saying that while they don't think it's magic, they're amazed to the point of where they don't know what to make of it.

Then, Twilight comes up with an idea of her own. One that's sure to convince the boys.

With a close of her eyes, and a grasp of her pendant, her hands glow purple, and an aura of the same color surrounds the Stooges, the boys in turn feeling the aura. Then, she levitates the Stooges off the ground and into the air, making them float around.

When the Stooges see what's going on, they're immediately surprised. Also a little scared because of being off the ground, screaming as they're floating. It doesn't take long for the Stooges to get used to it though, because the experience makes them feel like astronauts in outer space.

"So, what do you think?" Twilight asks after opening her eyes, "Convinced?"

"Convinced?" Moe replies, "Kids, you've got yourselves a group of new believers."

"I'll say," Larry replies.

"We got no strings on us." Curly says.

"But, how do we get down from here?" Larry asks, "All this floating around is starting to-"

But he can barely finish his sentence, because he burps and starts to feel nauseous to the point of throwing up.

"Oh! Of course," Twilight says, "Hang on."

With another grasp of her pendant, Twilight makes the aura around the Stooges disappear. Of course, she forgot to put them back down first, and so, the Stooges fall on the couch and...

*BONK*

They bonk their heads against each other. Because of this, they each rub the part of their heads that have been bonked.

Twilight gasps, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you boys alright?!"

"Not to worry, kid," Moe assures, while still rubbing his head, "There's no harm done."

Once the pain subsides, the Stooges stop rubbing their heads. Their full attention goes to the girls and Spike.

"Before we proceed with anything else, I think we'd like to ask you some questions." Sunset says to the Stooges.

"Certainly, what is it?" Curly asks.

"First, would you mind if we see your credentials?"

At that sudden question, Moe, Larry, and Curly suddenly gain looks of confusion, having no idea what she's asking of them.

"Credentials?" Moe asks.

"Yes, your credentials." Sunset replies.

However, it doesn't take long for them to figure out exactly what it is that Sunset wants to see. Or at least they think they do.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, we've never used any before. Don't really know how to either." Moe says.

"Yay, we prefer using dollar bills and coins than those things." Larry comments.

"I got one though," Curly reaches into his pocket, until he pulls out what he's looking for: a credit card, "I got this one from Walmart to shop at the store itself, course I'm not even sure why I got it anymore since I don't even know how to use it."

Moe and Larry give Curly looks of shock, because they have had no idea that he has been carrying a Walmart credit card. Moe's look of course changes from one of shock to one of being peeved.

"How much money did you pay for that card?" Moe asks him.

"$25." Curly says matter-of-factly.

"And where did you get the money?"

"I found it under the bed and-" he stops midway, because he realizes that Moe knows more about that money than he thinks before screaming, "NYAAAAGH!"

And before anyone else can react, Moe cups his hand onto Curly's nose, and uses his other hand to double bonk it, making Curly scream with pain.

"You Apple Head, that money was the money we made at our last job to pay the land lady!"

"But Moe, I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Moe uses his two fingers to poke Curly in the eyes, making him yelp in pain.

"Here, you can have it." Curly says, handing the card to Sunset.

In turn, Sunset takes the card, although, when she and the others look at it, they find out that the Stooges have misunderstood.

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about credit cards," Sunset says to them, "Credentials are the documents that show your backgrounds and experiences when it comes to a job."

The Stooges understand now what it is that Sunset is wanting from them.

"Oh. Well, sorry Sunset. But, we definitely don't have any of those in our pockets at the moment." Moe tells her.

The girls blink, and look at the Stooges with strange and blank looks.

"Ooookaaay. Well then, how much expertise do you have in technology?" Sunset asks.

"What do ya mean?" Larry asks.

"Well, Mr. Quick-Fix told us he was sending down some of the best experts of technology he has, so...how long have you been technology experts?"

Their expressions go from just being confused, to also being shocked and frightened, because they now realize that they're not the guys the girls are in need of. It's all a mistake! Their expressions don't last long enough for the girls to notice, lucky for them, but still.

"Technology experts?" Larry asks, to see if they heard correctly.

"Of course, Silly-Willy." Pinkie says, "What's the matter, are your ears stuffed up?"

"U-uh, no, no! My ears are fine." Larry assures with a stutter.

"Yay, mine are alright too." Moe says.

"Mine three." Curly says, "Although, I think I may have a little something in my ear. Hold on a sec."

So with that, Curly uses his index finger to dig inside of his own ear, feeling for anything inside of it, much to the sudden disgust of everyone else in the room. When he finally feels something inside of his ear, he pulls his finger out to reveal...a very large ball of earwax.

He is shocked when he sees what he has dug out with his finger. The others meanwhile are not only shocked, but disgusted by the site of the ball of earwax.

"Look, I found a big one!" he comments.

"So you have." Moe says, before grabbing Curly's hand and pushing it to Curly's forehead, the finger with the wax on it touching the part right between the eyes.

"Hmmmmm." Curly says, annoyed by Moe and what he has done.

"Oh! Here, let me help you." Rarity offers, grabbing a tissue and moving to Curly.

She stops in front of Curly behind the couch he's sitting on. With ease, she uses the tissue to wipe the ball of earwax off of Curly's head.

"Thanks." Curly says to her with a smile.

"You're welcome." Rarity replies, smiling back at him and returning back to the others.

"You were asking if we're technology experts, right?" Larry and the other Stooges look at each other nervously.

"Yes, of course." Sunset confirms.

"Well, uh, we've had tons of experiences with technology."

"Yay, we're especially pretty good with things like TVs and microwaves." Moe tells them.

It isn't a complete lie. They're pretty good at using TVs and microwaves, but the fact is, they have no idea how to fix any of those things.

"That's good," Sunset commends, "And, can you fix them?"

"Fix 'em? Why, certainly, we're great at repairing." Moe lies.

"Three of the best repairman ever to do a repair!" Curly exclaims, also lying.

"Yay, and this one time, we were able to fix an old and large bell at a Catholic church." Larry lies.

At that very moment, the Stooges suddenly realize everything they just said, and look at one another with shock so brief the others don't notice. Just like they have done before at the Quick Fix's repair shop, they have lied about the whole thing! By saying the same lies too!

"Um, could you excuse us for a few minutes, kids?" Moe asks them.

"Oh, why...certainly, darlings." Rarity quizzically raises her eyebrow.

"Thanks." Curly tells them.

Suddenly, before any of the girls can ask what they need to be excused for, the Stooges run out the living room, past the clocks, and out the front door, where they make a break for the truck, opening the trunk and getting inside of it, the girls watching from the doorway as they do so.

"Hmmmm...that's strange. Could they be leaving or something?" Rarity wonders.

"Ah don't think so, Rarity," Applejack comments, "Somethin' ain't right. Did any of ya'll see how suspicious they looked?"

"I did," Twilight answered, "When we started asking them all of those questions, they seemed to have gotten really nervous. It was as if they were hiding something."

"I can't help but think the same thing." Sunset agrees, "I hope they're actually being truthful."

* * *

 _In the Van..._

The Stooges are in the back of the vehicle, arguing and babbling at one another at the same time, so much that they aren't allowing each other to say their piece individually. Finally though, each of them quiet down.

"You Jug Head, what's the idea of startin' up the lies again?!" Moe says to Curly.

"Me?! You're the one that started it," Curly defends, "' _Great at repairing_ ' is what you said! Great at repairing!"

"Well, you could've told them afterwards that I was lying! But instead, you simply follow into it with that ' _Three of the best repairman ever to do a repair_ ' gag again!" Moe points out, "What's the idea of doing that?!"

"I don't know."

Moe turns his attention to Larry, "And what about you, Porcupine?"

"Me?! What did I do?!" Larry asks.

"Don't give me that look, you know as well as I do that you didn't tell them the whole truth about that church bell!"

"How can you even forget what happened to the priest?!" Curly asks.

"How should I know?! It isn't my fault I forgot about that and told that part of the lie!" Larry says.

"Well, that isn't even the worst part," Moe points out, "Those girls outside were apparently expectin' some other mugs to come to that house."

"Yay, and they think we're some other mugs too." Curly dumbly points out like he hasn't heard the last part, much to Moe's aggravation.

He holds out his fist, "Pick out two fingers."

"One, two." he says, all the while picking out two fingers.

When the fingers are picked, Moe uses them to poke Curly in the eyes, causing Curly to yelp.

"What are we gonna do now?" Larry asks.

"I don't know, Kid, I don't know." Moe answers, "But we're in a really tough spot, so we gotta think of somethin'."

"Well, those dames and dog out there sure were awfully nice. Shouldn't we just tell 'em the truth?" Curly suggests.

"Yay, we could probably just-" but Moe abruptly cuts himself off with a jolt, "What?! Are you insane, we can't do that!"

"Why?" Curly and Larry ask at the same time.

"Well, ya want them to get mad at us or somethin'? Before we ever became repairman, our would-be employers at other jobs often put on nice faces, but then threw us right out of the building after we would tell 'em we're nothin' but a bunch of saps!" Moe exclaims.

"Oh yeah, right." Larry and Curly say individually, remembering those other times.

"You have a point, Moe. Who's to say they won't do the same?" Larry says, "Besides that, they were offering us a job, weren't they?"

"Why, soitenly." Curly confirms.

"Right," Moe checks his watch, "Besides that, we've only got a few hours until six o'clock, which is when our work hours are done and we have to report back to our apartment. If we go back without having a job or money tonight, the landlady'll make us sleep on the sidewalk."

"What's her problem anyway? We're only eight months behind on the rent." Curly speaks.

When Curly says that, Larry and Moe slap him on the forehead because of how idiotic he's being at a time like this.

"Okay, so, we're all in agreement then that we'll just have to keep up the act until the day is done, right?"

In response to that question, Curly and Larry dumbly smile and nod their heads 'no', much to Moe's annoyance because apparently that means that they don't want to keep this all quiet.

"Yes." the two of them unexpectedly say, because it's the exact opposite of their nodding.

Moe smiles at them, glad that despite nodding 'no', they agree to keep up the act until quitting time. Although, because of nodding 'no' before saying 'yes'...

*BONK*

He bonks their heads together.

When Curly and Larry recover, as well as put their hands to their heads because of the pain, they look at Moe with looks of confusion and peeve.

"What's that for?" Curly asks.

"Before you say 'yes', you're suppose to nod your head up and down, like this." Moe moves his head up and down.

"Well, what about the other nod we did?" Larry asks.

"Don't you numbskulls know your head and body language? When you nod your head like this," he nods his head sideways, "That actually means 'no'."

"Ohhhhhhhh." Larry and Curly say in understanding.

"Yay."

* * *

 _Outside the Van..._

The Equestria Girls are standing out front, Sunset being in the front doorway, Rainbow leaning back against the wall by the doorframe, and the others spread out throughout the balcony, wondering what could be going on with the repairman in the damaged vehicle and why they have run inside of it in the first place.

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Now that there's a question that all of us are wonderin', Sugarcube." Applejack says.

Just then, the doors to the van open wide.

Moe, Larry, and Curly each step out of the van one at a time, and they head straight back to the girls in a fast-walking sort of manner. They come to a stop when they approach the steps to Sunset's balcony.

"Is everything alright?" Sunset asks them.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Kid," Moe assures, "We just, uh-"

"Forgot to get the tools." Larry interrupts, and shows everyone the tool bag.

When Moe sees the bag full of tools Larry has, his first course of action is to ask Larry where he got the tools from. However, he decides to hold his tongue and play along with it, so as not to give the girls a reason to be suspicious.

"What he said." Moe lies, "We also just wanted to talk things over privately, and we are happy to tell ya that we will happily take whatever job you have for us."

"Yay, if it's experts in technology you're lookin' for, you've got the right guys," Curly lies, "Remember, your mother and my mother are both mothers."

Once again feeling annoyed by Curly because of the witty punchline he has given, Moe stomps his foot onto Curly's foot, making him yell because of the pain.

Curly gets peeved by what Moe has done and gives him a look to show it.

The girls and dog meanwhile can't help but giggle and chuckle because of the scene, and their suspicions fade away for now.

"Well, then I'm glad that you three came." Sunset says with a smile.

"So are we." Twilight says, motioning to the others who nod in agreement.

The Stooges blink for a moment, almost finding it hard to believe that the girls have fallen for what they just told them.

"Mr. Quick-Fix never discussed with us how much he'd like for us to pay you all. But, how does, say...$125 an hour sound?"

The Stooges, at the sound of how much money Sunset is willing to pay them for the work, jump with a jolt.

"$125 an hour?" Moe asks.

"Why, yes." Sunset says.

"Hey, Bunion-Head," he says to Curly, "How much is that a minute?"

In response to Moe's question, Curly all of a sudden gives off a blank look before making noises like a typewriter with his lips, moving them at a speed no one has thought possible. As his mouth makes the typing sound, his head slowly moves to the right, then jolts back to the left. The process repeats itself a couple more times, before finally, with one last ding...

He stops.

He puts a couple of his fingers to his lips, and uses them to pull something out before doing the same with the fingers of his other hand. A long and rectangular piece of paper, like from that of an old-fashioned calculator, gets pulled out of his mouth, until he rips it off of his lips like one would a receipt machine.

He looks at what the receipt and says, "Two dollars and eight cents."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Moe says, and pats Curly on the head, "Good work, Kid. You're still usin' the old noggin of yours."

He turns back to face the girls and dog, "Ladies and Dog, you've got yourselves a deal on the payment."

"What do you want us to do?" Larry asks.

"Well, partners. Follow us upstairs and we'll show ya." Applejack motions, being the first to walk in the house.

The other girls, as well as Spike, follow closely behind Applejack in the house.

And with that, the Stooges follow the girls and dog. But, instead of walking, they run to the doorway and try to get through it at the same time. They each get stuck in the doorway though, unable to get through.

"Spread out!" Moe orders.

So, they all back out of the doorway, and Moe becomes the first to run through the door.

Curly and Larry then try to run through the doorway, but, the two of them once again get stuck. They back out of it again just to get free.

Both of them are about to run through it again, but, they both see one another about to go through. Curly however becomes the first to react a second time, being the one to run first, and with Larry following behind, each of them being able to make it through the door and closing it behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_... _Back at Quick-Fix's House and Electricity Fixer-Uppers Inc..._

Mr. Quick-Fix is in the garage part of his shop, still knocked out from the ordeal with his three new employees.

He stirs in his sleep, at last being able to wake up. He also puts his hand to his head, because his head feels like a ton of bricks have fallen on it.

"Ohhhh. Have I got a headache." He groans.

He stands up from what must've been a few hour nap. His head feels hazy, and he's unable to remember exactly what happened to have caused him to fall into unconsciousness. He does however remember that he keeps an ice pack inside of a refrigerator in his office, so, he heads straight to his work station.

Little does he know what's happening under his very nose of course. Especially concerning three certain somebodies.


	6. Ruckus of the Repairman-Part 1

_Back at Sunset's House..._

The Stooges, along with the girls and Spike, are entering inside Sunset's bedroom. One at a time, and like a train, they all move inside so that the Stooges can see **exactly** what it is that they're going to be dealing with.

Once inside, Sunset shows them the source of her problem.

"Well, there's the problem I called you three for." she tells them.

"The computer?" Larry asks.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Moe asks.

But just before Sunset could answer, Pinkie says, "Welllllll. Long story short, Sunset'scomputerhasbeenactingfunnysincelastnight *breathes in* andthenitkeptbeingthesamewaythismorninguntilitshutdown *breathes in* Sothat'swhywecalledyousothatyoucouldfixitupandSunsetcanfinishsomehomeworkshehas."

During the time Pinkie is talking, the Stooges can't help but become wide-eyed, their jaws going agape as well. They continue doing so even after Pinkie stops talking. Finally though, they shake their heads out of their stupors of astonishment.

Sunset and the others (outside of Pinkie) can only guess that the Stooges most likely have no idea what Pinkie just said.

"Would you mind explaining that again, Kid?" Moe asks Pinkie.

But before Pinkie can explain, Rainbow puts her hand over Pinkie's mouth, "No need, Pinkie, I'll explain." She turns her attention to the Stooges, "What she's **trying** to say is that it's broken."

"And if it's not fixed soon, Sunset won't be able to complete some homework she has to turn in soon." Twilight also explains.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." The Stooges say, finally understanding.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Pinkie speaks.

Applejack chuckles, "Well, Sugarcube, that is what ya said. But, when yer talkin' faster than a hummin'bird, how can people really understand ya?"

Pinkie blinks, realizing that Applejack is right. She chuckles and blushes with embarrassment because of that.

Moe chuckles, "Don't worry, Pinks, how fast you talk won't make much of a difference to us anyhow."

"Yay, we'll take it to the cleaners and give it all we got." Larry says.

"It's own mother won't even be able to tell it apart once we're through." Curly says.

Normally, Moe often gets aggravated by Curly for making such witty punch lines, but, instead of doing something like slapping him, Moe pats Curly on the head like one does with a dog, smiling as he does so.

"Precisely what he said." Moe tells the Equestria Girls & Spike.

"Okay then," Sunset says with a chuckle, "Do you have everything you need for the job? Anything at all?"

"Why Soitenly!" Curly assures, before opening the bag and taking out a saw, "Ya got nothin' to worry about, we kill a cure."

Curly 'nyuck' chuckles as he shows everyone the saw, and next thing you know, Larry and Moe dig into the bag. Moe takes out a mallet, and Larry takes out a hand brace drill.

"Yes, these oughta do nicely." Moe says, while taking a really great look at his tool.

As the Stooges are holding their tools, the girls and Spike dawn looks of shock and confusion.

"Gentlemen, what are those?" Rarity asks the Stooges.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rares, we won't mess up the joints." Larry assures.

"Right, you kids just wait outside. We'll call ya when we're finished," Moe tells them.

"Well...okay then," Sunset says, before motioning with a hand to her friends, "Come on, guys. We'll wait downstairs."

And with everything said and done, Sunset and her friends head out the door. The last one in the line of exiting friends is Fluttershy, and before she leaves, she turns around to the Stooges.

"Um, if any of you three need help with something, just call on my friends and I," Fluttershy shyly says, "Um...if you want to that is."

"Hey, don't worry, Mrs. Flutters," Curly says while Moe and Larry are putting away their tools as he talks, "Everything's under control, we'll be fine."

"Well, alright then," Fluttershy says, "Good luck."

Finally, Fluttershy closes the door behind her, leaving the Stooges and the computer alone.

* * *

 _Outside Sunset's Bedroom..._

Fluttershy makes sure that the the door is all the way shut. When she hears the door latch click, she immediately turns towards her friends, who are all about to discuss something about the repairmen in the other room.

"Well..." Rarity says, but pauses for a moment, "Their methods certainly are, uh..."

"Crazy lookin'?" Applejack says, wondering if that's what Rarity is about to say.

"I was going to say peculiar, Darling."

"Well..." Sunset says, pausing with nervousness, "As long as they know what they're doing, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Me too." Twilight agrees.

And the others agree with them in unison.

"So, um, what do we do now?" Fluttershy asks.

Fluttershy and her friends suddenly think for a moment about what they can do in the meantime, until finally...

"Well, how about we play "Shut-the-Box"?" Rainbow suggests.

"Shut-the-Box?" Rarity says with a raised eyebrow.

"Why certainly, Rares! Haven't ya ever heard of it?" Applejack asks with a smile and a bump of the elbow, "It's only one o' the best games ever."

"Yay," Pinkie agrees, "I've played that game 10 times in a month, and I have to tell you this: It is. THE BEST. GAME. EVER!"

"It's been a while since I last played it, so, I'm up for it." Sunset says.

"Me too." Twilight comments.

"Me three." Spike says.

"Um, I hate to tell you all this, but...I've actually never played that game before." Fluttershy nervously says.

"Neither have I," Rarity echoes, "Besides that, the name does sound rather uncouth and confusing."

The others can't help but look at Rarity in confusion on how she can think that.

"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow asks.

"Not really," Rarity tells, "But, I'm actually willing to try it out considering how fun you are all making it sound."

"Me too. And I would love it if you all showed me how to play." Fluttershy says.

Applejack wraps her arm around Fluttershy, "Well then, what're we waitin' for, partners? Let's get along to that game."

"Right," Sunset agrees, "Come on, let's go downstairs."

So, the girls and dog all head downstairs to play "Shut-the-Box".

* * *

 _Back in Sunset's Bedroom..._

"Alright, you lamebrains, drop what you're doin'" Moe orders, "It's time we get to work."

Unfortunately...

 ***BONK***

Curly and Larry take Moe's order literally, dropping their stuff onto Moe's foot and causing him to to yell "OW!" a few times while hopping up and down on his good foot.

Curly and Larry see what Moe's doing, unaware that the reason behind it is because of them dropping their stuff onto his foot.

"C'mon, we ain't got time for dancin'!" Larry scolds.

"Yay, shame on you, Moe." Curly also scolds, before barking a few times at Moe.

"Don't you bark at me," Moe orders, but Curly continues to bark, "Don't you bark."

And Curly barks again, causing Moe to get really sore at him.

"Okay, you asked for it." And he pokes Curly in the eyes with two of his fingers.

"Serves ya right." Larry comments to Curly.

Moe turns his head to face Larry, "And you."

And before Larry can blink, Moe bonks him on the forehead, making him put his hands onto it because of the pain.

"Come on, let's get to that computer." Moe commands.

And with the job in mind, the Three Stooges make their way to the computer to have a look at it.

Each of the Stooges go to one side of the computer. Curly goes to the right and back side of the computer, while Larry goes to the left side of the computer, and Moe goes to the front.

Curly looks around at the back, but, he doesn't know precisely what to look for.

"Hey, Moe. What are we lookin' for?" He asks Moe.

"How should I know," Moe answers, pulling the computer brain out, "Come on over here and give me a hand with this box that turns it on and off."

With the order heard, Curly comes right over to where Moe is. He picks up the other end of the computer brain from under it.

They lift the computer from out of the desk no matter how heavy it really is, and then...they put it down on the ground.

Larry comes right over to his friends to see what they've brought out and dumbly asks, "We startin' with that thing?"

Moe gives a rather peeved look at Larry for asking that question.

"No, we're startin' by takin' this out so that we can put our heads in the hole it was inside of." Moe sarcastically replies, before kicking Larry in the shin and making him hop on one foot, "Now who's doin' the dancin' around here?"

"What is this thing, anyway?" Curly asks Moe.

"Onion-head, don't ya know your technology?" Moe asks him, to which Curly nods 'no' in return, "Well, this right here happens to be the brains of the whole outfit. When you press the button to turn it on, the whole computer wakes up from sleepin'"

"Oh," Curly understands, "Well, if it doesn't work, how are we gonna wake it up?"

"Watch."

And like so, Moe pushes a small black button on the side of the computer brain. When he finishes pressing the button...

 ***CLICK***

The computer chip pops out of the slot.

Without a problem, Moe bends down and pulls the computer chip out of the slot, and brings it to the eye level of him and the others.

Curly and Larry take a good long look. The former however is dumbly looking at Moe's wrist instead of the chip, and when Moe notices that...

 ***BONK***

He bonks Curly on the back of his head.

Curly looks at Moe with both irritation and confusion because of the latter bonking him on the head, but Moe explains by directing him to the chip, to which Curly finally sees.

"What's that?" Larry asks.

"The brains of the outfit that's behind the other brains of the outfit is what this is." Moe explains, "It helps the box work the computer."

"Ooooooohhhhh." Curly and Larry say in understanding.

"Well, it looks alright to me." Larry says.

"Yay, but it looks a little dirty in some places." Curly points out.

"For once you're using your eyes, Muttonhead. It is lookin' that way." Moe agrees.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Clean it?" Larry asks.

"Of course we oughta clean it," Moe says, before handing the chip to Larry, "Here. You go to the bathroom that's across the hall and clean this thing. Curly and I will check the computer for anymore problems."

"Okay." Larry responds.

So with the order in mind, Larry heads out of the bedroom.

"Come on, Curly." Moe orders, and he and Curly head back to the computer, "Let's check the wires."

Moe and Curly head around to the back of the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Larry heads inside of the bathroom with the computer chip in hand.

When he arrives inside, he looks around the bathroom to see what he can use to clean the chip with.

He looks around, until he finally spots something that can be of use to him...

"Wet wipes." He says to himself.

And that he's right. On the bathtub is a cylindrical container of wet wipes.

"These oughta do nicely." Larry concludes.

So, he grabs a wet wipe, and starts cleaning up the chip.

* * *

In the meantime, Moe and Curly continue overseeing the computer and start checking the wires.

Curly checks out a red wire. As he does though, his stomach starts to overtake his brain, making him think of this wire as food. He decides to take a bite.

Before his mouth can even touch the wire, he realizes at the last minute that he's missing something very important. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out...a salt shaker.

"Salt." He says to himself.

He salts the wire, and puts the shaker back in his pocket.

Then, he takes a bite. Unfortunately for him...

 ***ZAP***

The wire shocks him on the mouth.

"BYOW!" He screams.

He puts the wire down immediately.

"What are you up to?" Moe asks him.

"Would you like this piece of candy?" Curly asks Moe in return.

"Candy?" Moe says, before he frowns, "How can you think that's candy? That's a wire."

"I'm sorry, I was just hungry." Curly explains.

"Would you rather have _file a sole and heel_ instead?"

"Soitenly."

"Well, you've got it."

Right when he finishes saying that, Moe kicks Curly in the forehead, causing him to yell with pain and put his hand at where he's been kicked.

When the pain subsides, Curly looks up at Moe with a rather peeved look.

"Now put that wire down, you're likely gonna get a shock." Moe orders.

"Shock? Aw, come on, this wire wouldn't hurt a fly." Curly assures.

"Put it down."

But, all Curly does is shrug in response, as he doesn't think there's anything to worry about.

"Why, you-" Moe grunts, grabbing Curly's hand.

However, when the two men's hands make contact...

 ***ZAP***

Electricity runs through the two men, causing their bodies to shake and their heads to shake back and forth.

With all of the strength in them, Moe and Curly let go of each other, causing the electricity to stop running through them.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Larry continues to clean up the computer chip.

Finally, with one last wipe, the chip is sparkly clean. A shiny sparkle even makes itself known.

"This looks clean enough," he says with a satisfied smile, "Now to get this back to the computer."

What Larry doesn't know is that, in front of him on the floor, is a bar of soap.

With one step of his foot...

 ***SLIP***

...he slips on the soap, his arms going in the air as he's about to fall. The computer chip flies out of his hand. He falls to the floor on his back with a thud.

When he leans himself up to a sitting position, he notices with a gasp that the computer chip is no longer in his hand. He looks around for it on the ground, as well as feel for it with his hands, desperate to find it because he doesn't want to go back to the others (especially Moe) empty handed. Having no luck on the ground, he decides to see if he can find it in the rest of the bathroom's surroundings, such as the walls and shelves attached to them.

He looks everywhere, using his hand to shield his eyes in order to get a clearer view while searching for the chip.

Then...

He gasps to himself, seeing something that isn't on the ground...

...but on a white shelf above the toilet, with a couple of individual stacks of 2 towels on each side.

It's the computer chip!

Immediately, Larry runs over to where the chip is.

He steps on the toilet bowl, positioning his feet on each side of it to where they are completely split apart from one another.

He reaches for the chip up on top, his fingers so far being at the level of the shelf's edge.

Suddenly...

 ***SLIP***

His right foot slips on the toilet bowl, causing him to fall and grab onto the shelf to keep himself from hitting the ground, but the shelf's left side collapses under his weight, making it tilt to the left and bringing the towels to slide and fall onto the sink. Moreover, the shelf's collapsing and tilting results Larry's grip to let go by accident and make him fall. His head makes a hard bump against the sink's side while his back collapses onto the floor.

"OW!" He shouts.

He rubs his head because of bumping it against the sink, the pain making it feel like a brick hit him. Additionally, he can't help but feel that his right foot is wet.

The pain subsiding, he leans himself up to see where that wet-feeling is coming from. Much to his disgust, he finds that the wet-feeling on his shoe-covered foot is coming from it...

...sitting in the water inside of the toilet bowl.

Disgusted by this, he takes a moment to use his left foot to stand himself up, his hands holding onto the top of the sink to aid him. When his bottom is off of the floor, he takes his right foot out of the toilet, and gives it a couple of shakes to get whatever excess water is there off of it. However, he feels that there is water inside of his shoe too. So, he takes his shoe off, and pours the water inside of it out and onto the floor.

After just two small drops, which are the last to remain of the water, Larry puts his shoe back on his foot.

He looks around for the chip again, knowing that it obviously fell off the shelf somewhere.

It doesn't take him long to find it again. Sitting on top of the sink faucet that is, and looking like it's balancing itself.

He goes right over to the sink, intent on getting the chip again.

But...

 ***SLIP***

He slips again! This time on the water that came out of his shoe not too long ago. It makes him slip forward, his head falling forward first and making him bump his head against the sink faucet. Unfortunately, that bump in addition causes the chip to fall right off the faucet, and fall right through the sink hole.

It does not go unnoticed by Larry.

Thinking fast, he reaches his arm through the hole, and grabs for the computer chip before it can even touch the bottom of the pipe.

His quick thinking is a success, as he can tell by touch that he has it in his hands again, and because he remembers what it feels like.

He laughs to himself because of his victory, but not before accidentally bumping his head onto the sink faucet. Normally, something like that would want him to rub at where the pain is subsiding.

However...

"But, I don't care. I got it!" He says to no one in particular, before trying to part with the chip, "I got-"

But he is suddenly jerked back a bit and unable to move.

He gasps when he finds out why he's unable to leave:

Because his arm is stuck in the sink hole and won't come out.

Out of desperation, he tries to tug his arm out. After just three times, he finds that his arm is definitely stuck. Despite his realization that he's stuck, as well as the futility in trying to get his arm out himself, he keeps trying to get free, his arm starting to hurt with each tug.

* * *

Back in Sunset's bedroom, Moe and Curly continue checking for problems besides the chip that Larry has.

"I wonder where Porcupine is with that thingamabob that works the computer?" Moe asks with wonder.

"I don't know." Curly responds, not knowing what's taking Larry so long either.

"Well, at least we know the wires are okay." Moe says.

"Except for this." Curly responds, holding a vanilla cord.

Wondering what Curly is talking about, Moe's attention gets turned to his companion. He catches sight of what he's holding and walks right over to him.

"What's that cord in your hand from?" Moe asks him.

"It was stuck to the back of the computer." He points at where he got it, "See?"

Directing his eyes to what Curly is pointing at, Moe sees a slight stub of the cord on the back of the computer. It looks as if it's been broken off by something, like it's been cut clean through too.

Moe faces Curly again, "Well, if it was stuck there, how'd you get it off?"

"I grabbed a saw from the bag and sawed it off." Curly explains.

Moe crosses his arms, "And how 'bout it? Find anything negative or positive in it?"

"I'm positive about the negative. But, I'm a little negative about the positive." Curly replies, not having any thought.

"Oh, negative eh?"

"No, I'm positive that I don't know if there's anything positive or negative in the cord."

"Yay, well look right there," Moe points to the top of the cord, "I'm positive that there's a spark of electricity on it."

Doing as Moe says with very little thoughts in his mind, Curly turns his attention towards the cord.

Without him noticing, Moe grabs him by the head. And then...

He twists his head to face the front and squeezes his nose with his thumb.

When he lets go, Curly faces him with a resentful look because of what he just did.

But Moe isn't done yet, because in the blink of an eye...

 ***POKE***

He uses two fingers to poke him in the eyes, causing Curly to yelp and put his hands to his eyes because of the pain.

"Hey fellas!" Someone shouts from outside, grabbing Moe's attention, "Fellas, help!"

That second shout is enough to grab Curly's attention, making him take his hands away from his eyes.

"It's Larry," Moe figures out, before waving his hand to Curly and saying, "Come on."

Without a moment of hesitation, Moe and Curly rush right to the door, before opening it and exiting the bedroom. They make it to the bathroom door across from them and open it up.

What they find upon entering it is something that definitely puzzles them. They find that Larry's arm appears to be stuck in the sink's pipe.

"What's going on here, Porcupine?" Moe asks.

"My arm's stuck in this pipe, here." Larry replies.

"Well why'd you get it in there in the first place?"

"Because the waker-upper for the computer fell into it, so I grabbed it before losing it for good."

His answer causes the eyes of both Moe and Curly to widen.

"So first ya dropped it, then ya grabbed it? And now you're stuck because you didn't think it through on if ya could get out?" Moe asks Larry.

"Yay." Larry responds.

Out of annoyance and anger, Moe grabs Larry by the hair, and pulls on it really hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Larry screams because of the pulling.

Finally, the chunk of hair that Moe grabbed rips off of his head, a tearing sound coming from it like a piece of paper is being ripped.

* * *

 _In Sunset's Livingroom...A little bit before Moe pulls Larry's hair..._

The girls are, at the moment, playing their game of Shut-the-Box.

It is currently Rainbow's turn to roll the dice in her hand. However...

"OOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

A loud scream of pain suddenly makes itself known, startling Rainbow to where she drops the dice before she can even roll them. It startles the rest of the gang as well, each of whom have different reactions upon hearing the noise, such as Spike covering his ears with fright because of how loud the scream is. The only common thing among the group is that they each look around, wondering where that scream is coming from.

Finally, the screaming stops.

"Did any of you guys just hear that?" Rainbow asks her friends.

"How can anyone not?" Twilight replies.

"Goodness," Rarity comments, "It sounded as if one of the repairman was in pain."

"That's because it is, Rarity." Applejack tells her.

At Applejack telling her this, Rarity rolls her eyes with a slightly peeved expression.

"You didn't have to tell **me** that." She grumbles.

"Could the repairmen be having a problem?" Fluttershy curiously says.

"Maybe," Sunset responds, before she heads for the stairs, "I'll go see what's up."

"Good idea."

So with that in mind, Sunset disappears up the stairs.

* * *

 _Back in Sunset's Bathroom...and a little bit before Sunset goes up the stairs..._

Larry continues to groan in pain from Moe pulling some of his hair off.

"Ya nitwit, I oughta-" Moe says, but gets cut off.

"Lay off him, will ya?" Curly butts in.

"Who's talkin' to you?" Moe asks him, before using a balled-up fist to bonk him on the forehead.

The bonk on the head causes Curly to put his hands on it because of the pain.

"I oughta strangle ya for this, but I'm gonna put it off until you're outta this mess ya got yourself into," Moe tells Larry, "Have ya tried getting out at all?"

"Course I have. What do ya think I am? A dope?" Larry asks him.

"I'd say yes, but I'll be putting off answering that," Moe replies, "So ya tried to get out, and you're really stuck?"

"Yay."

"Alright then," Moe says, before directing his attention to Curly, "Onion-head, go get the tool box. We gotta help him out of this."

"Aye-Aye, Sir." Curly salutes, accidentally hitting Moe with the hand he saluted with.

When Curly turns to the door and leaves for the tools, Moe uses his foot to kick him in the behind, causing Curly to grunt with pain as he leaves.

"Now don't worry, Kid, we'll get ya outta this in two shakes of a twist." Moe tells Larry.

"Do I get a milkshake while doing the twist after this?" Larry asks with curiosity.

"Yay, you'll get your-" but Moe cuts himself off, realizing that Larry apparently got confused by what he just said before.

He frowns at Larry, "Why you..." and slaps him on the forehead.

The slap causes Larry to put his free hand at where he has been slapped.

"Hey, Moe," a voice calls out.

Directing their attention, Moe and Larry find Curly to be coming back with the tool bag in hand.

He stops in front of them and tells the two, "I got the tools."

"Okay, get your hands in the bag. We're gonna need a chisel and a hammer." Moe orders him.

Immediately, Curly digs into the tool bag, and he finds exactly what they need. He first grabs a chisel out of the bag, and then, he grabs out a huge sledgehammer, which is actually surprising considering it'd be impossible to fit one in a tool bag.

"Got 'em." Curly tells Moe.

"Okay. Give the chisel to Larry." Moe says to him.

With total competence, Curly gives the chisel to Larry, where he in turn takes it with his free hand.

"Mongoose, you put the chisel where the pipe is and keep it still." Moe orders Larry.

Right away, Larry does as Moe says, making sure to have a firm grip on the chisel and that it is firmly in place.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt in the slightest." Moe says, not answering the question at all and turning his attention to Curly again, "Curly, you get the hammer ready. I'll guide ya."

"Right." Curly replies.

And Moe dashes behind Curly. Once he gets behind him, he gives his bald friend a tap on the shoulder to ready the hammer.

"Alright, Kid, to the left," Moe directs him, to which Curly moves the hammer to the left, "Put it up a little."

"Right." Curly replies, before he moves it up some.

"Take it down a notch."

Curly lowers the hammer a bit.

"Now a little to the right."

Curly takes the hammer to the right.

"Okay, go ahead and-

But Moe barely gets to finish the order, because Curly dumbly swung the hammer backwards into Moe's nose by accident, before swinging it forward and hitting the hand Larry has been using to hold the chisel. The hit on Moe's face causes Moe to yell with pain and put his hands on his nose, while the hit on Larry's hand causes Larry to yelp with pain, drop the chisel, and put his hand in his mouth.

It doesn't take long for him to realize what he has done just now, especially to Moe, who gets his hands away from his nose.

"Moe! Moe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Curly assures him.

"Oh, that's alright, Kid. As they say, accidents happen." Moe says to him with a smile.

Having said this, Moe unexpectedly begins to chuckle. Thinking that everything is okay, Curly also chuckles, and Larry follows suite for some reason.

It's then that Moe suddenly stops chuckling. Curly and Larry still chuckle even though Moe has stopped.

"Where's that chisel?" Moe asks Curly.

"Right there." Curly directs.

Finding the chisel thanks to Curly's pointing, Moe picks it up before returning his attention to Curly.

Then...

 ***CLANG***

He hits Curly on the head with the chisel, causing the latter to go from chuckling to yelling with pain and putting a hand to his head. Larry's chuckling also stops because of what he is seeing.

As Curly yells, he suddenly notices something about the chisel.

"Oh, look," Curly points, directing Moe to find that the chisel is bent, "You broke the chisel."

"I'll fix that." Moe says, before hitting Curly on the head with it again and unbending it.

The hit makes Curly scream with agony again, but the pain doesn't last long. He gives Moe a disgruntled look because of what he's done.

Suddenly...

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

The knocks are enough to alert the attention of the Stooges straight towards the door.

"Boys?" A voice calls from the other side.

The Stooges look at one another with just the quick turns of their heads, before turning their attentions to the door, wondering who is at the other side.

"Who is it?" Moe asks the person.

"It's me, Sunset." She responds.

The Stooges face each other again, this time with frightened looks.

"NYYAGH!" The yelp to one another.

* * *

At the other side of the door, Sunset is standing in front of it.

"Everything okay in there?" Sunset asks them questioningly.

"Yay, everything's fine." Moe's voice assures from the other side.

"What are you all doing in the bathroom?" Sunset asks, "The computer is in my bedroom, remember?"

"Yay, we know," Moe responds, "We're just taking a rest break in here."

Now Sunset is really confused about this, so much that she raises an eyebrow.

"All at once?" Sunset asks.

* * *

"Yay. It's sort of a thing that we do," Moe lies, "We use the bathroom all at once instead of coming in one at a time."

As he keeps talking to Sunset, Moe quietly inches himself to the door and locks it, mainly so that he wouldn't have to worry about having to use his back to barricade the door.

"C'mon, puddin' head," Moe softly urges Curly, rushing back to him and Larry, "We gotta get him outta this. On the count of three, we'll try to just pull him out."

"Right." Curly replies.

"1…" Moe says, him and Curly readying themselves and gripping Larry's shoulders.

"Aren't the three of you concerned about decency?" Sunset asks from the other side.

"Decency? We never heard of such a thing," Moe lies to Sunset again, before turning his attention to Curly and accidentally spitting in his eye, "2…"

"OOMPH!" Curly yelps to himself, wiping his eye with his hand before re-gripping Larry's right shoulder.

"What was that?" Sunset asks from the other side again.

"Nothin', Curly just slipped a bit." Moe lies again, before redirecting himself to Curly, "3!"

And the two of them make the vain effort of pulling Larry out themselves, tugging hard on him as they grip his shoulders. Each time they try to yank him out, though, Larry yelps with pain because of how hard the pull is and how tight the pipe is trapping his arm.

"What's going on now?" Sunset asks from the other side again.

"Nothin'. Nothin' of the sort." Moe lies to her again.

"Soitenly," Curly chimes in, "Just trying to help Larry."

When Moe hears what Curly just said, he immediately scowls at him, before bonking him on the forehead with a balled up fist.

"Help Larry?" Sunset says, "With what? Larry, is something going on?"

"Not much," Larry says, before trying to pull his arm out of the pipe himself, "Just some, uh, technical difficulties with my body. Nothin' we can't fix."

"Yay, we got it covered," Moe says, before winking to Larry, "Porcupine just needs some encouragement because he ate somethin' that upset his stomach earlier."

And once again, Curly and Moe vainly try to pull Larry out of the pipe, with Moe saying 'Heave' as they do, and Larry yelping in pain as they do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset has been becoming all-the-more suspicious. She has no idea why, but for some reason, what they have been telling her has given her the distinct feeling that they aren't telling the truth. The feeling is so powerful, she even can't help but scratch the top of her head. Especially as she keeps hearing Moe constantly saying 'Heave' and Larry yelping afterwards, like he's in pain.

"What exactly did you eat earlier today, Larry?" She asks the curly-haired person on the other side.

"A triple-deckered hamburger, loaded with ketchup," Larry yells from the other side, with a slightly pained sort of voice, "I think it was the ketchup that did it, really."

"Yay, and it was so slippery it wasn't easy for him to ''ketch-up'' with it." Curly humorously adds.

It doesn't take long for Sunset to hear Curly 'Nyuck' chuckling at the other side of the door, until a loud clank (like a tool has been hit on something) interrupts him, and it is followed by a pained 'OOMPH!' from Curly.

Having enough of talking to the Stooges with a door dividing her from them, Sunset decides to enter her bathroom. When she puts her hand on the doorknob and turns it, however, it doesn't turn at all.

' _They locked the door!'_ she realizes to herself.

She knocks on the door, loud enough for a person to hear it from two rooms down.

"Open the door!" She yells to them.

"Didn't we already tell ya, Kid?" Moe asks from the other side, "This room's occupied and the three of us require privacy."

"Yay, well I don't believe it."

* * *

At the other side of the door, the Stooges become horrified upon what Sunset just said.

"What?" Moe asks, feeling uncertain at the moment.

"You heard me. I don't believe you," Sunset repeats herself, "For one thing, no one would **ever** want to be using the bathroom in the presence of someone else. And another, all that noise in there is sounding like something is going on that's **far** from taking a rest break."

"What makes you so sure?"

"That doesn't matter."

* * *

At the other side, Sunset becomes more aggravated by this whole thing by the minute.

"The point that I'm trying to make here is that if you don't open the door by the time I count to three, I'll be unlocking it myself." Sunset firmly says.

"Yay, and how are you gonna be doin' that?" Moe asks from the bathroom.

"Easy," She replies, before digging in her pocket and pulling out a hairpin, "I have a hairpin in my hand, which I can use to unlock **any** door I would like to open. So if you don't open this door yourselves by the time I count to three, I'll be opening it myself."

* * *

"Nothin' doin'. This is repairman business we're doin' in here," Moe bravely replies, "And in case ya don't know, you ain't a repairman."

"Yay, you're probably just bluffin'" Larry scoffs.

"Oh no?" Sunset sassily replies from the other side, "1..."

"NYAAAAAAGH!" The Stooges say with sudden fright.

"Quick, Puddin' Head. Get me a crowbar." Moe orders Curly.

Not needing Moe to tell him twice, Curly reaches into the toolbag to look for a crowbar.

"I got it!" Curly exclaims, coming up with the crowbar in his hands.

"Okay, get that behind the sink." Moe says while patting Curly on the head.

"2…" Sunset says from the others side.

Sunset's near completion of the countdown frightens the Stooges, and so Curly puts the flat end of the crowbar behind the sink and against the wall.

"Now, boys. This is your last chance. Do you really want me to count to three?" Sunset asks from the other side.

"We already told ya, Kid. The business we're doin' in here is for us repairmen only. Civilians such as yourself ain't included." Moe says to her.

Curly, meanwhile, pushes down on the crowbar, not really having any idea what the goal of this is.

"In that case. 3."

"NYAGH!" the Stooges say again.

"Come on, pull harder on this." Moe orders, before lending a hand in helping Curly with the crowbar.

Despite having only one free hand at the moment, Larry grabs onto the crowbar as well, before pushing it down as hard as he can in assisting Moe and Curly.

Similar to Curly though, neither Moe or Larry had really thought about how this can help them and what the intentions behind this is.

As the Stooges continue pushing the crowbar towards themselves, they hear the sound of a doorknob trying to open up, meaning that Sunset is obviously working her magic with that hairpin of hers. At the same time, though, they also hear the sound of something detaching itself from a wall. Their efforts with the crowbar are causing the sink to pry itself off.

"Look, it's working." Larry takes notice, making Moe and Curly stop for a moment.

"Okay," Moe replies, before patting Larry on the forehead, "Let's keep at it."

Right away, Moe and Curly go back to handling the crowbar. Larry begins to follow suite, however...he suddenly begins to question something in his mind, which makes him have momentary pause and confusion. The sink begins to come off more and more thanks to Curly and Moe as he thinks.

"Hey, Moe. Are you sure this is what we-"

But right before he can finish his question, the sink comes off the wall. And the Stooges fly towards the door, screaming as they do, with Larry's arm still stuck inside of the sink.

* * *

As the Stooges are flying to the door, Sunset is still working on getting the door unlocked with her hairpin.

"Come on, I know you can do it," She says to herself, almost like she's talking to the hairpin, "Just a little more on this doorknob, and I can find what's go-"

But she doesn't get to finish her sentence, because something suddenly crashed into her from the front, carrying her and her door like a missle towards the wall.

The Stooges are still on the other side of the door, screaming as they go flying. Until finally, the crash against the wall, with the door in front of them, and Sunset at the other side.

They rub the back of their heads, disoriented and having a slight ache because of bumping them against the door. And they walk away from the door in order to no longer have their backs against it, feeling a little dizzy.

When they recover, Larry turns his attention to Moe and Curly, while the latter men in turn direct themselves to him.

"What was it that you were askin', Kid?" Moe asks Larry.

"I was askin' if this is what the plan was." Larry replies.

It's then that Moe directs himself to Larry's arm, which is still stuck in the sink for some reason. Although unlike before, the arm isn't inside of the sink's pipe. The bottom half of his arm is showing, along with his hand, which is clutching something inside of his balled up fist. But the sink is still stuck on Larry, at the top half of his arm, weighing him down and causing him to bend towards the floor.

Seeing that the plan, whatever it was, hasn't even worked, Moe frowns at Larry.

"Doesn't matter anyway, considerin' that after all that, it didn't even work." Moe deadpans to Larry, before kneeing his friend in the eye.

All of a sudden, the Three Stooges hear the sound of someone groaning. They look around the place, wondering where it's coming from.

Moe directs his attention to Curly and asks, "What are ya groanin' about?"

"That ain't me." Curly replies.

Another groan, and the Stooges pick up where it's coming from, behind the door.

As if he thinks that the door is still attached to its hinges, Curly grabs the knob and opens the door like anyone would.

What he and the others find is a disoriented, dizzy, and unconcious Sunset Shimmer, looking as if she's in a completely different world. Gravity pulling her in, she falls towards the ground and lands on the floor with a thud.

The Stooges, suddenly worried that she'll wake up and get onto them for the damage they have caused, give their signature "NYAGH" scream and quickly run into Sunset's bedroom. Well, Moe and Curly run inside the bedroom, while Larry lags behind them, struggling to keep up because of the sink that's sticking to him.

When Larry makes it inside, Curly and Moe shut the door. And just like in the bathroom, Moe locks the door, before he and Curly put their ears against it and listen for if anyone's coming.

As for Larry, he's still struggling with the fact that the sink is still attached to his arm. He begins to feel really peeved by the fact that the situation he's in is taking so long to get out of.

"This cockeyed sink!" Larry grumbles to himself, trying to lift his arm into the air, "If this becomes a trend, whoever comes up with it should defini-"

But before he can finish his sentence, which is while his arm swings itself to the right of Sunset's room, the sink comes off of him. It flies straight to Sunset's bedroom window, before crashing through it and soaring outdoors.

The crash of glass catches Moe and Curly's attention, and they see that the sink has somehow come off of Larry's arm. Disappeared too.

Larry stares with awe at the fact that the sink has flown out the window.

Not long after, they hear the sound of a man, yelling as if he's in pain.

Immediately, Moe and Curly make their way to Larry, wondering what just happened.

"How did that window get broken?" Moe asks Larry.

"I'm sorry, Moe. The sink flew off of my arm and out through the window." Larry apologetically explains.

"Oh, that's alright, Kid. Broken windows ain't really much of a problem and don't cost as much." Moe sarcastically replies.

Larry smiles, feeling reassured by Moe and not knowing that he's being sarcastic. Until Moe uses two fingers to poke him in the eyes, which causes him to yelp with pain and put a hand to his eyes.

"Hey!" a voice shouts from outside.

The voice catches the ears of all three men, and so they make a quick dash for the window to see who just shouted to them.

When they make it to the window, they open it, even though the glass is pretty much broken, to see who it is. They look out the window.

"What's the idea of throwing this sink at me?!" the male voice shouts angrily to them.

"Sorry, Bud. Just had a little problem with the plumbing." Moe tells the guy who's talking to them.

"Yay, well you'll be hearing from my lawyer about this!"

"Lawyer-Shmawyer. I bet you only just got a tiny clink from that thing falling on your head."

"Yay! Well, let's see how **you** like being hit with something!"

And before Moe can say anything else, or think for that matter, a flower pot is thrown onto his head. It hits him with a loud crash, causing pieces of the pot and dirt to fly everywhere after colliding. The pain of the pot hitting him causes Moe to rub his forehead, not only because of how much it hurt, but because he also felt a headache coming on.

Larry, meanwhile, is spitting, because some of the dirt from the flower pot has flown onto his face and into his mouth.

As for Curly, he 'nyuck' chuckles at Moe, as he finds the fact that the stranger told Moe a thing or two by throwing the pot at him to be funny. The chuckling is much to Moe's irritation, so he bonks Curly on the forehead with a balled-up hand without facing him.

"OW!" Curly yells, the pain of the bonk making him put his hands to his forehead.

And Moe uses his fist to give an angry wave towards the stranger, feeling peeved that the guy would stoop so far as to throw something at him in return.

* * *

 _Back at Quick-Fix's Repair Shop…_

Still unaware of what's happening at Sunset's house, Quick-Fix has been sitting in his office chair for the past hour, leaning back against the wall and holding an icepack to his head in order to cure himself of his headache.

He's already been feeling better, even enough to smile to himself with relief. However…

Ever since he has started sitting on his chair, he's been feeling as if he's forgotten something important. At the moment, he can't seem to put his finger on precisely what it is.

Until, it clicks to him all of a sudden, like a light bulb turning on.

"Holy Tolito," he exclaimed to himself, getting up from his chair and dropping his icepack, "Sunset Shimmer! I forgot that she needs help!"

He quickly digs inside of one of his desk drawers, looking for something in particular.

Then, he finds it: An old-fashioned phone book that keeps the number of everyone in town. Especially his customers.

He brings the books out in front of him, before putting it down with a slam on his desk. He turns the cover of the book open, and flips over every page he comes across.

"I better call Mrs. Shimmer and explain to her what's taking so long." he says to himself as he turns the pages, looking for Sunset's name, "I hope she won't be **too** sore about the wait."


End file.
